Crazy is Our Middle Name
by Juju24
Summary: BTR is as popular as ever. Kendall and Jo are still dating. Logan and Camille are still on again, off again. Carlos and James are still single. When everything seems to become a routine, four new girls turn up. They change BTR's life in a wonderful way.
1. Chapter 1

Crazy is Our Middle Name

By Juju 24

This story is about Big Time Rush when they are 24 years old. They are as popular as ever. The still work for Rocque Records where Gustavo and Kelly are constantly bickering. The boys have released three CDs and have gone on four world tours with Taylor Swift. Kendall is still dating Jo, Logan is still on again off again with Camille, while Carlos and James are still trying to find a girlfriend.

Kendall's POV

"What's up?" Jo asks as she sits down across from me.

"Nothing much, you?" I asked in reply, which really isn't the truth. I was just thinking about our next date. It was the date that marked our anniversary. I hope that plan is perfect and will work. If one thing goes wrong, the whole date will be ruined. I have to make sure to keep Katie away from the freezer when I get home.

"Nothing much. Work was the usual. Nothing exciting happened. It was a good day though. There weren't any mistakes, so we finished early. How was work for you?" Jo asked.

"It was good. We got to record a new song. We only messed up once. Carlos had forgotten the lyrics of the second verse, so he sang the first verse. Gustavo was going to make us rerecord the song, but Kelly said it sounded really good that way. Gustavo left it as it was because he didn't want to fight with her today. Apparently, they are going to therapy because Griffin wants them to work peacefully," I replied.

"I cracked up when Griffin yelled at Gustavo and Kelly last week. It was hilarious to see their faces. They looked as if they were three year olds who were told Santa Claus doesn't exist," said James while he sat down next to me.

"I thought their faces looked like they drank sour milk,"said Carlos as he sat down next to James.

"No, it definitely looked like they were three year olds who were told Santa Claus doesn't exist," said Logan as he sat across from Carlos.

"Does it really matter what their faces looked like? At least they are trying to do something about it," said Camille as she sat in between Jo and Logan. Lunch break had officially started. Everyone was at our table at the pool with our lunches. Jo and I had gotten Chick-Fil-A, Carlos had gotten some corndogs, James had gotten a Mexican salad, and Camille and Logan had gotten McDonald's. It was quiet for a few minutes while everyone ate some of their food.

Carlo's POV

I was about to say something when two girls I have never seen came out of Palm Woods. One of them had long, straight, heavily hi-lighted, light brown hair with carmel brown eyes and light tan skin. She was around 5' 5". The other girl had long, lightly hi-lighted, dark brown hair with emerald green eyes and medium tan skin. She was around 5' 7". they were heading our way.

"Hey there. My name is Jinx. This is my twin sister, Ivy," said the girls with the carmel brown eyes.

"Hey Jinx. My name is Jo. That's Camille, her boyfriend Logan, Carlos, James, and my boyfriend Kendall," said Jo. "How can we help you?"

"We were just wondering if you have seen our friends Lisa and Karen. We lost them while we were checking in. We are suppose to share a room. It's the only way our parents would let us move here without them," replied Jinx.

"We haven't seen anyone new to the Palm Woods except the two of you," said James. He was staring at the girls with wonder and amazement. I think he has fallen for them.

"Well, if you do see them, tell them our room is 8C," said Ivy. She didn't seem all that pleasant. She looked at James with a look that seemed to say don't-even-think-about-falling-for-me.

"Sure thing," I said as they walked back to the Palm Woods. I wanted to save James from doing something stupid that he will regret. After the girls entered the Palm Woods, two new girls sneaked out. I bet they are trying to hide from their friends. One of them had long, light brown hair with icy blue-gray eyes and pale skin. She was around 5'11". The other girl had medium, blue-streaked blond hair with carmel brown eyes and light tan skin. She was around 5' 9". They were heading our way.

"I'm guessing you guys are Karen and Lisa," said Camille.

"I'm guessing Jinx and Ivy already got to you guys," said the blond girl. "I'm Lisa and this is my twin sister Karen. We're Jinx and Ivy's favorite cousins."

"We're their only cousins and they're our only cousins," explained Karen. God, Karen looked so hot. How did she get her hair to look straight and curly at the same time? It seems so impossible. Shot, she caught me looking at her. She doesn't seem upset, but she doesn't seem excited about it.

"They told us to tell you guys that your room is 8C. You guys are lucky. You guys get a huge apartment," said Logan. Did I hear a little jealousy in his voice?

"Thanks. I guess we better get going. Don't want to get stuck with the smallest bedrooms," said Lisa. As they walked away, Karen and Lisa looked back and waved at us. James and I waved back. Kendall and Logan were too busy talking with their girlfriends to notice. I think I detected hurt in Lisa's eyes as she saw that Logan and Kendall didn't wave back.

Jinx's POV

"This is such a big and beautiful apartment," I said as I spun around in circles in the middle of the living room.

"You are such a drama queen, sis. I have to agree, it is big and beautiful," said Ivy. Most people would never suspect that we are sisters, let alone twins. The reason behind us looking different is because we aren't from the same egg. I look more like our mom while Ivy looks more like our dad. I prefer to hang out with Daddy, though, and Ivy prefers to hang out with Mummy. Other than our looks, we are pretty much the same. We both like and hate most of the same foods, like to read, love to watch TV and movies, and love to listen to music. The only difference between us than our looks is our attitudes. I'm a big girly girl with a touch of goth while Ivy is tom-boy with a touch of preppy girl.

"We should probably choose our rooms," I said. I wanted one of the open rooms so I could have enough room for my stuff. I had at least twenty pictures of my boyfriend and me, twenty pictures of my old friends, and twenty pictures of my family that needed enough wall space to be hung on. I had half of my wardrobe which needed a walk-in closet, a dresser and a nightstand. I also had my favorite quilt my grandmother made for my queen size bed back home. Besides, the girls know I need a big room. They won't be fighting me for a room. They'll be fighting each other for a good room.

I am the only one so far who has explored the apartment. There are five bedrooms, four of them medium sized while the other room is a master bedroom. I claimed the master bedroom because (a) it the only room big enough for my stuff and (b) I am basically the mother/boss of us. There are also six bathrooms, one for each bedroom and one for guests. There is also a good-sized kitchen that looked to have a big pantry space, a dining room, and a huge living room.

All of the rooms were empty, waiting for us to decorate them. Our parents gave us credit cards for furniture, appliances, gas, food, and wardrobes. We are planning on shopping once everyone has their own room claimed. Ivy and I have our rooms, but Karen and Lisa hadn't come back from exploring the Palm Woods. There will hopefully be no need for them to fight about which room is theirs since the remaining three rooms are the same size as Ivy's room.

"Sorry we're late. We couldn't resist going to check out the food court, game room, pool, and computer room," said Karen as they walked into the apartment.

"Hurry up and choose your rooms. The remaining three rooms are the same size as Ivy's bedroom," I said from the floor of the living room.

"Chose ours. Are we going shopping now?" asked Lisa after a couple minutes Karen and Lisa looking over the three rooms before choosing theirs.

"Now we are," I said. "Off we go to the trucks."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ivy's POV

"Isn't this just the most adorable jewelry set you have ever seen?" asked Jinx.

"It's totally adorable sis," I answer, not even looking at it. "It totally goes with your outfit."

"Don't listen to her," said Lisa. "She isn't even looking. I do have to say it is adorable though. Just don't where it with the outfit you are wearing at the moment."

I give Lisa a death glare. She just looks at me and smirks.

"Aren't you tired of jewelry yet?" asked Karen. "I'm hungry and I want to go get the furniture done before doing the clothes before the mall closes."

"I guess I could take a break from the jewelry," replied Jinx. "But just know that we are coming back at some point. I still need to get a new ring."

I groan. Ever since Jinx's left pointer finger ring has disappeared, she has been looking for a replacement. The thing about Jinx that annoys me to hell is the fact that she needs to have four rings with her at all times. She has to have two on her necklace, one on left pointer finger, and one on either her right middle finger or her right thumb. If she was to lose one of her rings on her necklace, hell would freeze over. Those two rings on her necklace mean something special to her. One of the rings on her necklace is simple. It is gold band with an opal in the middle. It signifies our birth month, October. I have one exactly like it on my necklace. I have to say, even though it is simple, it is totally beautiful.

The other ring on her necklace is a little more complex. It is a silver band with a diamond in the middle that has a sapphire and an opal on either side of it. Her boyfriend, Lucas, gave it to her on their first anniversary. If she was to lose that ring, not only would she be upset, but she would be extremely stressed. She believes Lucas would get very upset with her and dump her. That is far from true. Lucas loves her way too much to break up with over a little ring. He may be a little upset at first, it did cost him a year worth of saving up his money from his job, but he would get over it.

As we made our way to the IKEA store in the mall, we stopped by the food court. Once we had gotten our food from Chick-Fil-A, we looked around to find a good table. All the tables were occupied, se we decided to see if we recognized any of the faces at any of the tables. We saw Carlos and James at a table all by themselves. We would have just eaten as went to IKEA, but you can't act as if you don't see two guys standing up and waving at you to sit with them. Besides, Jinx wouldn't have allowed that anyway.

Once we made our way to Carlos and James, we got in this little problem of where we were going to sit. Jinx, being the one who is dating, had to sit where there was guy in front of her or next to her. That left me sitting across from her, James next to me, Karen across from James, Carlos next to Karen, and Lisa across from James. I felt like killing myself. I was sitting next to the guy who seems to have a crush on me. He seeming to be able to find a way to bump into me, put his arm around me, and lean across me. I couldn't wait until lunch was over.

James's POV

Just when I felt Ivy finally relaxing, Karen kicks me from under the table.

"Ow!" I yelped, causing Ivy to jump and scoot away from me. I gave Karen a thanks-a-lot look. "What was that for?"

"Just wanting to see if you were awake and alive," Karen replied happily. She seemed to have brightened up when Ivy scooted away from me.

"So, what are you guys doing here in LA?" I asked.

"We decided we had enough of our parents rules. Besides, isn't this the perfect place for modeling, acting, singing, playing guitar, and other entertainment?" replied Jinx.

"What are you guys interested in doing here for a job?" asked Carlos.

"Well, I'm a model and a wonderful guitar player," said Karen. She seemed to have said it like she was the most important thing in the world. "Jinx is an actress, Lisa is a singer, and Ivy is along for the ride."

"Are you interested in doing anything?" I asked Ivy.

"I think it would be cool to be a director or script writer. Either way, I could manage to get my sister a job for a while. I know how much she loves to act," Ivy replied, with a sweet and sincere smile directed towards her sister. Jinx was still blushing from what Ivy said. It seemed like Jinx and Ivy had a close relationship.

"How did you manage to get apartment 8C?" asked Carlos. "It costs a fortune to get one of those rooms."

"Let's just say, our parents were more than glad to get rid of us," replied Lisa, with a wicked smile to her sister and cousins. "They promised to pay for our expenses as long as we try to look for a job here. If one of us gets a permanent job, they'll continue to pay for our expenses. If not a single one of us gets a permanent job, they won't continue to pay for our expenses. They're giving us a year to do this."

"Wow, awesome parents you guys have," I replied. "Just our of curiosity, are you all single?"

All the girls turned and looked at Jinx. "I'm the only one who has a boyfriend," she said very quietly and shyly.

"Who is he?" asked Carlos.

"Oh, he's just Lucas Gabriel Cooper," said Karen with a dramatic voice.

"What?" Carols and I exclaimed.

"You're dating Lucas Gabriel Cooper?" I asked. "One of the greatest actors ever?"

"Yeah," Jinx replied icily. "I've been dating him for almost four years. Our anniversary is in a couple of weeks."

"Wait, you have been dating Lucas for almost four years?" I asked. "That's longer than her has been acting!"

"I know that," Jinx snapped at me. "I'm the one who convinced him he had talent and would have a good career with it. He is my other reason for moving here."

"So you're that 'special someone' he means whenever he gets an award?" Carlos asks. "That must be so cool. Does he get you a lot of cool gifts?"

Jinx looks mad. "You think I am dating Lucas for his fame and fortune?" Jinx asked with a shocked and angry tone of voice. "That's just wrong. Why would I be dating for his fame and fortune? I'm the one who got it for him. I'm the one who pushed him towards getting it. Besides, if I wanted something, I could easily buy it. It's not as if my parents are poor. How do you think they could pay half for our apartment? How do you think they pay for our credit card bills?The answer is simple. My father is an actor!"

"We're sorry!" I said. "We're really sorry. We just thought that he gave you cool gifts from time to time. We didn't mean we thought that you used his money for everything. I'm sorry if we offended you."

"Hey, before you guys leave, could you tell us who your parents are?" asked Carlos. He either wasn't as sorry as me, didn't hear what I just said, or he was trying to change the subject.

"That's for you to find out on your own times," said Ivy. "Since you asked, though, I will give you some hints to who mine and Jinx's parents are. Our father used to be on NCIS. He was a field agent. Our mother isn't anyone special, but she did marry our father. We are their third and fourth children. Those are good enough clues."

"You're telling me your parent are Sean Murray and Carrie James-Murray," stated Carlos.

"You're correct," said Jinx with a tense smile.

"So, wait," I said. I looked at Karen. "You told us Jinx and Ivy were your only cousins."

"I guess I lied," Karen replied with a smile. "The truth is, we have four other cousins than Jinx and Ivy. There's Caitlyn Melissa Murray, River James Murray, Tyler Murray, and Sean Murray, Jr."

"Even though Ivy and Jinx aren't going to tell you, I will tell you mine and Karen's parents," said Lisa. "Our mother is Chad W. Murray and our mother is Pauley Perrette."

"So, do you guys have any siblings?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, we do. There's Kyle Murray, Christian Murray, Chad W. Murray, Jr., and Suzy Q. Murray," replied Karen. "Well, we have to get going. We have to get our furniture and then get clothing from the places where I can get either for free, or for a really good deal."

"Bye," James and I said.

"Bye," replied the girls as they walked away. The only one who didn't look back at some point was Jinx. I think she was still really mad at us. Besides, she shouldn't be interested in us. She already has an amazing boyfriend that most girls would consider hot.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lisa's POV

"Now that we have our bedroom furniture and Jinx is calm, let's pick out our living room, dining room, and breakfast nook furniture," Karen said with a smile. I hate it whenever she smiles like she is someone who is explaining to little kids what is going to happen. She does that all the time at home. Just because she was born a couple minutes then me, doesn't mean she can treat me like a baby. The only good thing about her treating me and my siblings like babies when we're home without our parents is that we can get revenge.

I remember the last time we got revenge. Our parents were on a double date with Jinx and Ivy's parents. They had put Karen and I in charge. She told me that I was in charge of the kids while she got to hog the phone and the computer. I thought it was a fair deal. Karen hogging the phone and computer was great news. It meant my younger siblings and I could play with Karen's mind. After I told my siblings the wonderful news, I put the boys in charge of messing upKaren's bathroom while Suzy Q. and I were in charge of chatting with Karen on Facebook.

The boys sneaked into Karen's bathroom and took out everything from her drawers, shower, and anywhere else Karen kept her stuff and put it on the floor. They then examined everything to see what they could use it for. They then changed her shaving cream with her hairspray and vice versa, her shampoo with her shower gel and vice versa, and her conditioner with her lotion and vice versa. They then returned some of the stuff where it belonged, put some of her other stuff in wrong places, and left whatever was left on the floor for her to trip on. They then turned off the light and closed the door before returning to our headquarters to wait for Suzy Q. and I to finish up.

While the boys were messing up Karen's bathroom, Suzy Q. and I had logged in as Jane Readding, one of the people Karen chats with the most on Facebook. I'm shocked that Karen doesn't seem suspicious that the only times Jane Readding is available to chat are on some of the days that Karen and I have to babysit. Sometimes Karen surprises me. The conversations Karen and Jane have are usually about guys, clothes, music, or modeling. It's a good thing Karen is constantly talking about those types of things during dinner because otherwise Suzy Q. and I wouldn't be able to understand what Karen is talking about.

Our revenge went perfectly. The boys were finished with Karen's bathroom at 8:00, while Suzy Q. and I had trouble getting off of Facebook. Karen just didn't want to stop chatting about how she is going to break up with her latest boyfriend, Daniel Karmikeal. When we finally managed to log off of Facebook at 9:15, my younger siblings and I went to the living room to watch a the first disk of the first season of NCIS. It contained some of our favorite episodes. I'm still surprised Karen didn't suspect anything. She's not stupid and we have done that type of revenge on her before and she caught us all those other times. I guess she didn't want to ruin the boys and Suzy Q.'s last chance at revenge on her.

"Great idea Karen," said Ivy, snapping me out of my memory. "How about this sofa? It is long so we don't have to be squished together when we are upset, it is soft and comfortable so we can relax at the end of the day, and it is purple, a color we can all agree on."

"I have to agree with Ivy," I said. "It's the perfect couch for us."

"Then it decided," said Jinx. "This is the couch we are getting."

Karen looked as if she was going to say something against it, but realized it would be useless. She was the only one against it.

"Besides," said Jinx. "If we pay for the set, we'll get four matching chairs, two matching side tables, a matching coffee table, a matching bookcase, and a matching TV stand. If we pay for the set, then all we have to look for is a TV. Are you guys in for paying for the set?"

"Yes!" we all exclaimed.

"Now on to the dining room and breakfast nook," said Karen as she led us to tables and chairs. "I like this dining room set. It is cherry wood, has eight chairs, and a nice cabinet to hold our china."

"I love it," said Jinx. "We are going to get it."

"Okay," I said. "Why the rush?"

"I'm just tired of furniture shopping," Jinx replied in a simple tone. "I want to go clothes shopping."

"Well, we just have to get the breakfast nook furniture, a TV, and china," said Ivy. "Then we can go shopping for clothes."

"I think she understands that," I said. "She's just impatient, that's all."

"This the perfect table and these are the perfect chairs for the breakfast nook," said Karen as if she couldn't here us.

"I have to agree," I said. "They are perfect for us."

"Okay," said Jinx. "Let's go buy the furniture."

"Wait," said Ivy. "We still need to get a TV and china."

"Fine," said Jinx. "How about Karen and Ivy gets the TV and china while Lisa and I buy the furniture. Do you think you get the TV and china in five minutes?"

"Sure thing," said Ivy. "I already have the perfect idea for the china."

"I already have the perfect idea for the TV," said Karen.

"Then go get them," said Jinx with a touch of impatience.

An hour later

Kendall's POV

"Katie?" I yelled with the freezer door open. "Did you eat the chocolate creme pie in the freezer?"

"Not by myself," Katie replied with a smirk. "I shared with Logan, Camille, and Mr. Bitters. We all agree that it tasted awesome."

"That was for my date with Jo tomorrow night!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry," Katie said. "Maybe you should have padlocked the freezer so Mom couldn't find it."

"What do you mean Mom found it?" I asked, shocked.

"Mom found your pie in the freezer and thought you made it for the family," Katie explained. "She gave it to me to eat as long as I shared with three other people. Logan and Camille were making out on the couch and Mr. Bitters was at the door. I really wanted the pie and there were three people right there. It was perfect."

"I get that Mom gave you the pie to share with others," I said. "But you could've waited until Jo and I came home from our anniversary date tomorrow night."

"That would be way too long of a wait for me," said Katie. "Besides, who would be the fourth person?"

"Easy," I replied. "That would be Mom."

"Awww," said Katie. "How about you make another pie. I promise to keep Mom away from the freezer until tomorrow night."

"Great idea," I said. "But only under one circumstance."

"Which is?" Katie asked.

"You stay away from the freezer too," I replied.

"Fine," said Katie. "But I suggest you get someone to guard the freezer."

"Don't worry," I said. "I know exactly who will guard the freezer."

"Who?" Katie asked.

"You'll find out tomorrow," I replied. Who should I choose? Logan wouldn't try to eat the pie, but Katie can easily influence him. Carlos would try to help Katie out. James was confusing. He'd either help Katie out or worry about how he looked so he would keep going to the bathroom to check his reflection leaving Katie the perfect opportunities to steal the pie. Maybe I can borrow Freight Train from Gustavo for the day. The only problem is Gustavo will probably yell at me and say no. But it couldn't hurt to try.

I walked out of kitchen and into my room. I took out my cell phone and called Gustavo. He didn't pick up until the third ring.

"WHAT?" Gustavo yelled.

"I was just wondering if I could borrow Freight Train tomorrow," I whispered. I didn't want Katie knowing my plan.

"Let me think about," Gustavo said. "Umm, NO!"

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because…" Gustavo said. "Fine."

"Fine what?" I asked, confused.

"Fine, you can borrow Freight Train for the day," said Gustavo.

"Really?" I asked. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome," Gustavo replied. "But only on one condition."

"What?" I asked, prepared for the worse.

"You have to take Kelly and me to dinner tonight," Gustavo replied. "Griffin has us going on a date to see if we have improved. We need someone there to videotape the whole thing and be a witness."

"Fine, I'll do it," I said. "I just need to know where and when to go."

"Meet us at The Palm - Downtown at 7:30 PM. We are under the Gully reservations for three. Bring a videocamera," replied Gustavo.

"Will do," I said. "See you in three hours."

Three hours later

Jinx's POV

"Hey babe," Lucas said as I opened the door to our apartment.

"Hey Lucas," I said. I have to say, I was surprised. I didn't know he would come so fast. "How did you get here so fast? I only texted you, like, 25 minute ago."

"Actually, you texted me an hour ago," Lucas said. "And I got here 'so quickly' because I live at apartment 8B. After you texted me, I got ready, gave you some time to get ready, then walked across the hall to your apartment."

"You could have told me that," I said. "I thought it would take you two hours to get here, so I took my time taking a shower and picking an outfit. I don't even have my makeup on!"

"Honey, what do I always tell you about makeup?" Lucas asked.

"That I look gorgeous without it," I replied as I rolled my eyes.

"It's true, baby," Lucas said. "You look drop-dead gorgeous without makeup."

"Thanks sweetie," I said as I smiled. "What to you think of my outfit? Sexy enough for you?"

Lucas looked up and down my body. I was wearing dark skinny jeans, gold wedge sandals, and a white halter top. I was wear my usual necklace, my usual hoop earrings, and my hair was in a messy bun. "Babe," Lucas said. "You look sexier than the sexiest goddess. I'm so glad that you're mine."

I walked over to Lucas, pulled him into the apartment, shut the door, and pulled him into a kiss. I pulled away and said,"I'm so glad I'm your's too." We smiled at each other than kissed again.

"Gross!" exclaimed Ivy, causing the two of us to break apart. "Don't the two of you have a date or something?"

"Thank you for reminding me," said Lucas as he looked at me. "Sweetie pie, we are going to The Palm - Downtown for dinner tonight. I have reservations for two under Jinx & Lucas at 8:00 PM. We should probably start heading over there."

"Yeah, we should," I said, feeling wonderful. I learned that my boyfriend lives across the hall from me and we are going to one of the best restaurants in town. Once we were out of my apartment and in the elevator, Lucas and I faced each other and pulled each other into another kiss. I was hoping for an elevator ride down with no one else getting on, but it being my wish, it didn't come true. We passed six floors before the doors opened. We pulled apart as quickly as we could, but not before James and Carlos whistled.

"What?" I asked impatiently.

"We were just heading to the lobby where we were going to meet up with Logan," James replied as he and Carlos stepped into the elevator.

"You know those two?" asked Lucas as quietly as he could.

"They were the first people we met when we moved in," I quietly explained. "We were looking for Karen and Lisa because they disappeared and we asked them to tell Karen and Lisa where to go if they found them. Then we ran into them at the mall when we were looking for a place to eat our lunch. It was hard to ignore them when they're basically yelling at you to sit with them. I think they like Ivy, Karen, and Lisa. I think they hate me though. I yelled at them before we left."

"You know we're right here," said Carlos. "We can hear what you're saying."

"I know," I said.

"So, who are you?" James asked Lucas.

Lucas put on his hurt face. "You don't know who I am?" he asked. "I feel hurt."

"It's alright baby," I said. "I guess they forgot what Karen told them at lunch."

"We were joking," said Carlos. "We know that he's Lucas Gabriel Cooper."

Lucas put on his relief face. "Whew!" he said. "I actually thought you didn't know who I was."

The elevator doors opened to reveal the lobby.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Lucas," said James.

"Nice meeting you too," Lucas replied as we started walking to the doors. Once we were out of the lobby, we headed to Lucas's blue Lamborghini. Once we got to his car, he opened the passenger side door for me. Before I got in, I pulled Lucas into a quick kiss. He pulled away and got into the driver's side. I then pulled him into another kiss. "I love you," I said after I pulled away.

"I love you too darling," Lucas said. He then started the car and pulled out of his parking spot. "We better head over to the restaurant so we don't lose our reservations."

"You got it baby," I said. I smiled to myself and couldn't believe I had the best boyfriend a girl could have.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't said this yet, but I don't own BTR. I only own Jinx, my cousin owns Ivy, scorchclaw1 owns Karen, and UnderworldChick owns Lisa. Lucas Gabriel Cooper is based off of someone I know.**

Chapter 4

30 minutes later

Kendall's POV

"But if we could get the dogs to sing a song about their favorite types of food, we would lose many of BTR's fans!" Gustavo yelled at Kelly.

"I know that, you idiot!" Kelly yelled back. "I was being sarcastic. I didn't this you were dumb enough to believe it!"

"GUYS!" I yelled. They stopped bickering and looked at me. "Aren't the two of you suppose to be getting along on this date?"

"Yes," they replied. "Why?"

"Well, the footage I have so far only shows 5 minutes of you two getting along. The rest is you two fighting over business," I replied, pointing at the video camera in my right hand. "How about the two of you ask each other questions and try to get know each other."

"Fine," said Kelly. "Gustavo, what is your favorite color? Mine is red."

"My favorite color is orange," Gustavo replied. "What's your favorite animal. Mine is an alligator."

"I prefer puppies," Kelly said. They kept asking each other questions while I looked around the restaurant, looking for familiar faces. I saw a couple of celebrities, including Lucas Gabriel Cooper. He was sitting with a pretty brunette who seemed pretty familiar.

Where do I know her from? I asked myself. Is she one of the new girls? Maybe if I see her face I could identify her.

The pretty brunette was laughing at something Lucas said. She then turned her head towards my direction. I almost dropped the video camera.

Oh my gosh! I thought. It couldn't be, could it? Oh my gosh, it is Jinx!

Before I could go over and ask her why she was here and how did she know Lucas, Gustavo and Kelly were looking at me expectingly. "So, what do you think?" Kelly asked.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I wasn't paying attention. What was your question?"

"We were wondering if you think you and the other dogs would like to sing a song about meeting new people," Gustavo replied in an agitated tone.

"It sounds cool," I said. "We did meet some new girls today."

"Well, I don't have any good ideas for song lyrics," Gustavo said. "We'll just have to sing some of your old songs for the concert tomorrow night."

"There's a concert tomorrow night?" Kelly and I exclaimed.

"Yep," Gustavo replied. "It's at the Palm Woods. It's a great way for you dogs to show some thanks to the hard-working staff there."

"When is it?" I asked, hoping it would be between 6:00 PM and 7:00 PM. As long as it didn't end or begin at 8:00 PM, my date with Jo wouldn't be in danger.

"It begins at 7 o'clock and ends at 8:30," Gustavo replied. My mouth dropped and my eyes popped out with shock. He must have read my face because he then said, "I know it seems like we'll run out of music, but I've got it covered. Don't worry about it, just show up in the lobby at 6:50."

"But, Gustavo-," I began.

"No buts," Gustavo said, cutting me off. "Just trust me. We'll do fine."

"That wasn't what I was worrying about," I said. "I have plans tomorrow night at 8 o'clock. It's an important day to Jo and me. It's our anniversary. I can't cancel our date. It took two months to get the reservations and get everything perfect."

"Kendall, you have to be at the concert," said Gustavo. "If you aren't there, then the concert won't be possible."

"Fine, I'll be at the concert. But I will only stay until 7:30. I need to clean up before my date," I said. "Don't even try to get me stay the whole time. The boys and I will only need thirty minutes anyways. Besides, I hear they have other plans too."

"Fine," said Gustavo. "Have it your way. I just want you to know that you dogs are going to be practicing all day tomorrow. Don't make any plans."

"Don't worry," I said. "Tomorrow was going to be a lazy day anyways. The only plan I have tomorrow involves Freight Train, and I don't believe I need to babysit him."

The next day

Karen's POV

"Why can't I sleep in?" exclaimed Jinx as Lisa, Ivy, and I stand over her.

"Because we are going shopping for new wardrobes today," I replied with an innocent smile.

"I still don't get why we couldn't do that yesterday," said an annoyed Jinx. The others mumbled in agreement.

"Because, sillies," I said. "We had just bought our furniture. I thought it would be best to make sure our rooms were set up properly. If we hadn't come home right away, our furniture would be in the wrong places."

"You have a point," said Ivy.

"Could you please get up, Jinx?" asked Lisa. "For us?"

"Fine," said Jinx. Once she was out of her bed and into her closet with the door closed, she said, "Hope you're happy. You got a pissed woman up."

"We're ecstatic," I said. "I think getting a new wardrobe will make you feel better."

"I do need to get some new clothes for tomorrow," Jinx said as she came out of her closet. She was wearing a dark wash pair of bootcut jeans with a dark purple cami and a light purple v-neck long-sleeve shirt and purple converse.

"Why?" Ivy asked, forgetting what tomorrow is. Lisa and I looked at each other and groaned.

"First, tomorrow is my first day back at work," Jinx replied. "And second, it's mine and Lucas's fourth anniversary."

"I thought your anniversary was in 16 days," said Lisa, confused.

"That's our anniversary from our first ever date," Jinx explained. "Tomorrow is our anniversary from when we first met each other."

"Right," I said, rolling my eyes. "The day we were shopping to celebrate your third year of acting school. You "tripped" and fell right into him. Of course, you claimed you had twisted your ankle, so he felt like he had to carry you to our car so we could drive you to the hospital. And it was just coincidence that you gave him your phone number and then asked for his so you could thank him properly. It's amazing nothing was wrong with your ankle."

"I know it was wrong to do that," snapped Jinx, over Ivy and Lisa giggling. "At least I called two days later to tell him what really happen."

"You freaked him out when you told him that," I said.

"I didn't freak him out," said Jinx. "I hurt his feelings. I at least I gave him some time before calling him again to say I was sorry and the only reason I did what I did was because he caught my eye."

"And he forgave you and asked you out," I said, knowing the story from last year.

"Yep," said Jinx with a smile on her face. She was probably remembering the conversation they had had, figuring out what day would be the best for the both of them. I remember that with my most recent boyfriend.

His name was Daniel Karmikeal. I really thought he was the one. He was so romantic and seemed to always understand what I was going through. When I told him I was moving to LA, he freaked out and told me as long as I was dating him, I couldn't move. So of course I broke with him, but not right away. I needed to chat with Jean Readding for advice about how to break up with him. She gave me some really good advice. I told her my plan, and she told me it work. So the next day, I went up to where Daniel worked. He was working at the grocery store as a cashier.

I went up to him and told him even though I loved him very much, I needed to move on. He seemed to understand a little too well. He told me that he had been cheating on me since I told him I was planning on moving to LA. Even though that meant he had only been cheating on me for a day, it still hurt me. So instead of leaving the grocery store without a huge scene as I planned, I punched him in the nose and kneed him in the groin as I cussed at him.

Unfortunately, there were some police officers there, so they took me to jail until Jinx came to pick me up because Lisa was watching our siblings, our parents were busy, and Ivy was busy packing. Even though Jinx can be a bitch when ever something bad happens to one of her relatives, I was glad she picked me up. My parents would have lectured me about how I need to control my anger, Lisa would have given me the silent treatment, and Ivy would have asked me what happened and why I did it and so on and so forth. I think Ivy would be a great therapist. Instead of doing any of those things, Jinx told me that she was disappointed in me, but she understood. Her relationship before she met Lucas turned out in a similar way. Instead cheating on her for only a day, he had been cheating on her for most of their relationship. Even though she was upset beyond belief, she didn't physically hurt him. Instead, she cussed him out and told him everything she hated about him. After she was finished with talking to me about my behavior, she took me to mall where we had lunch, shopped, saw a movie, did some more shopping, had dinner, did even more shopping, and then had some ice cream as we headed to my house. It was one of those rare days when we got along perfectly with very few arguments. I wish we could have one every week, but life isn't that kind.

"Okay," said Lisa, shaking me from my thoughts. "We should probably go now."

"You're right," I said, taking control again. "We should head out. I think we should stop by Hollister, Abercrombie and Fitch, American Eagle, and Aeropostale at the mall and Kohl's on the way back."

"Sounds like an excellent plan," Ivy said.

"Well, it's not like we're gonna get anywhere standing here," said Jinx. "To the trucks!"

Four hours later

Carlos's POV

_The city is ours_

_The city is ours_

_(Kendall)_

_Rolling past graffiti walls_

_Billboards lighting up the block_

_Everyone of us on a mission (Oh yea)_

_Got a whole crew by my side_

_Cars beep, beep when they pass us by_

_We ready to get down to business (mm, mm)_

_(Me)_

_We pull up, open the door_

_All the girls, scream there they are_

_It's packed from wall to wall_

_And, everybody is calling_

_Here we come, it's almost time_

_Feel the rush, now hit the lights_

_We gonna get it all started_

_Because the night is young_

_The line is out the door_

_Today was crazy but_

_Tonight the city's ours_

_Live it up until the morning comes_

_Today was crazy but tonight_

_The city is ours_

_Because the night is young_

_The line is out the door_

_Today was crazy but_

_Tonight the city's ours_

_Live it up until the morning comes_

_Today was crazy but tonight_

_The city is ours_

_(James)_

_My, my look how e roll_

_Was it only a month ago_

_Everybody said we were dreaming (ooh ooh)_

_Now we're here like, yeah we told ya_

_Still far, but we're that much closer_

_And there ain't no way that we're leaving (oh no)_

_(Logan)_

_We pull up, open the door_

_All the girls, scream there they are_

_It's packed from wall to wall_

_And, everybody is calling_

_Here we come, it's almost time_

_Feel the rush, now hit the lights_

_We gonna get it all started_

_Because the night is young_

_The line is out the door_

_Today was crazy but_

_Tonight the city's ours_

_Live it up until the morning comes_

_Today was crazy but tonight_

_The city is ours_

_Because the night is young_

_The line is out the door_

_Today was crazy but_

_Tonight the city's ours_

_Live it up until the morning comes_

_Today was crazy but tonight_

_The city is ours_

_(James)_

_We gotta believe_

_Its destiny calling_

_So night after night_

_We rock the whole place out_

_As hard as is seems_

_I know if you want it_

_Then it's gonna happen some how_

_Because the night is young_

_The line is out the door_

_Today was crazy but_

_Tonight the city's ours_

_Live it up until the morning comes_

_Today was crazy but tonight_

_Because the night is young_

_The line is out the door_

_Today was crazy but_

_Tonight the city's ours_

_Live it up until the morning comes_

_Today was crazy but tonight_

_The city is ours_

_Because the night is young_

_The line is out the door_

_Today was crazy but_

_Tonight the city's ours_

_Live it up until the morning comes_

_Today was crazy but tonight_

_The city is ours_

_Because the night is young_

_The line is out the door_

_Today was crazy but_

_Tonight the city's ours_

_Live it up until the morning comes_

_Today was crazy but tonight_

_The city is ours_

_Because the night is young_

_The line is out the door_

_Today was crazy but_

_Tonight the city's ours_

_Live it up until the morning comes_

_Today was crazy but tonight_

_The city is ours_

_(Kendall)_

_The city is ours_

"You guys did great!" said Kelly.

"Thanks Kelly!" I said. "Are we done yet?"

"No, you dogs are not done!" yelled Gustavo. "Since we have a concert coming up-"

"One the will only last 30 minutes," I interrupted him. "It's not as if we need to practice all day."

"Yeah, Carlos is right," said James. Logan, Kendall, and Kelly nodded their heads in agreement. Gustavo just looked like he was shocked. It's probable because we rarely go against him.

"Fine," said Gustavo. "You dogs are done for the day. But you must meet me in the lobby no later than 6:50. You need to be wearing an appropriate outfit. I'm putting James in charge of that."

"Sir, yes sir," we said as we left the recording booth. Kendall and Logan hurried out the door towards the car that they shared. James and I took our time going out the doors and to the car we shared. I looked over at James once we got to the car. I was going to ask him if he wanted to drive, but I stopped myself. James had his thinking face. He was probably trying to figure out a way to make himself look better than the rest of us but still make us look good. He surprised me when he asked me, "What do you think of Ivy?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused and surprised at the same time.

"I mean, do you think we would make a good couple?" he explained.

"Well, you guys look good together," I said. James was about to say something, but I put my hand up. I continued on to say, "But the problem with Ivy is that she is a little bitchy. She seems very cold towards you. Though I do have to admit that if you guys talked for a while, you could probably get her to like you and want to be your girlfriend. If you're really serious about dating her, then you just need to take the time to work with her. It's up to you."

"Thanks for the advice," said James. "Hey, can I drive the car?"

"Sure thing," I said as I gave him the keys.

**I got the song lyrics from ****.****.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't said this yet, but I don't own BTR and I don't own NCIS. It was just an idea I had. I only own Jinx, Ivy is sort of based off of my cousin, Karen is sort of scorchclaw1's, and UnderworldChick owns Lisa. Lucas Gabriel Cooper is based off of a guy I know.**

Chapter 5

8:00 PM

Jo's POV

"Babe, you look gorgeous," Kendall stated as I walked up to him.

"Thanks hon," I said. "You don't look like you had a concert 30 minutes ago. There is no sign of sweat. I'm impressed."

"Thanks," said Kendall as he savored the compliment. "It's amazing what a good shower can do."

I laughed. I looked at what he was wearing before I replied. God, he looked sexy in his dark skinny jeans, light blue plaid button-down, white undershirt, and his gray Vans. "I know right."

"Totally," he said with a smile. "I bet you want to know where we are going."

"Yes I do," I replied. "I am extremely hungry."

"Well, dinner will take a little while tonight," said Kendall. "I'm making it. Is there anything you want to do before I attempt dinner?"

"Hmm, now that you said that, I think I would like to go see a movie," I said.

"Perfect," Kendall said. "What movie were you thinking?"

"I was thinking a comedy," I replied.

"_Gulliver's Travels_?" Kendall asked.

"Perfect," I said.

Kendall held out his arm. "Shall we?"

"We shall," I replied as we headed to the parking lot.

Two hours later

"That was a great movie," I said as we entered Kendall's apartment. "So, are you going to still make dinner?"

"Nope," Kendall replied. "I think the endless popcorn and candy filled me up."

"I'm still a little hungry," I whined.

"Perfect," he said as he went into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I sat down on the couch.

"Getting you and me some pie I made," he replied as he came out with a plate full of chocolate creme pie and a fork in both hands. He handed me one.

"Thanks hon," I said. I took a bite. "This is delicious."

"Thanks babe," Kendall said. "Katie did say it tasted good."

"When did Katie have any?" I asked, jealous she got to taste Kendall's delicious creation.

"Right now," Kendall replied. "And yesterday."

"Why did she have some yesterday?" I asked, feeling hurt that he didn't invite me over yesterday to have some pie.

"My mom found my first pie and gave it to Katie to eat with three other people," Kendall replied. "She decided to have it yesterday with Logan, Camille, and Mr. Bitters. I had to make a new yesterday afternoon so we could have some tonight."

"Okay," I said, feeling guilty for feeling jealous. "I thought you had some too without inviting me over. Sorry."

"It's okay babe," said Kendall. "At least we got some together."

I nodded in agreement. We looked at each other for a couple of seconds and then leaned forward a kissed. Man, it felt good! I loved kissing Kendall. It was like a dream come true.

Once I pulled apart, I looked at Kendall and said, "I think I should go back to my apartment. See you tomorrow?"

"You sure will," Kendall replied as he walked me out of his apartment and down to mine. "Love you babe. Have a good night."

"You too," I said in reply. After I opened the door, I turned around and gave Kendall a kiss. "Night," I said as I walked into my apartment and closed the door.

Two weeks later

Lucas's POV

"We're here," I said, waking Jinx up.

"What?" Jinx exclaimed when I finally managed to wake her up. "What's going on?"

"We're at work," I replied.

"Shoot," Jinx said under her breath. She quickly combed her hair and straightened out her clothes. "How do I look? Do I look like I was asleep in a car?"

"Nope," I replied truthfully. "You look as beautiful as ever."

"Thanks pumpkin," said Jinx. "Let's go in before they come out and yell at us."

"Agreed," I said as we walked to the building that held our set.

Once we were on the set, Jinx's dad yelled, "There they are!"

Everyone ran over to us. The director gave us the script we were going to work on this week. "You two ready to do the first scene?"

Jinx looked down at the script. "Yep, let's do this."

"Places people, places!" said the director.

We ran to our places. Jinx was on McGee's desk. I wasn't in this scene yet.

"And action!" yelled the director.

Jinx's dad walked onto the set with Micheal Weatherly. "I'm just saying, you should give Ziva some time to get over the shock. I know I had to do that with Abby. Gabby, what are you doing on my desk and why are you on the phone?"

"Simple, McGee," Jinx replied as she continued to sit on the desk with the phone at her ear. "I'm talking to my sister, aka your wife."

"Why would you talk to Abby on the phone?" Micheal asked. "Don't you work in the lab with her?"

"Simple, DiNozzo," replied Jinx. "I'm waiting to give my boyfriend a kiss before starting work. Besides, Abby sent me up here to give McGee this." She handed her dad a manilla folder.

I walked onto the set with Cote de Pablo, "All I'm saying is that you need to tell him what you are going through. He should understand what you're going through. Gabby always does that and she told me it makes her feel better."

"Speaking of Gabby," said Cote with a laugh as Jinx hung up the phone, jumped off the table, jumped into my arms and gave me a quick kiss. "You guys should probably get going. I bet Abby and Ducky want their helpers right now before Gibbs comes."

"You're right," said Mark Harmon as he stood right behind Jinx and I.

"Sorry Gibbs," said Jinx as she pulled me to the elevator. Once we were off the set, we sat down next to the director and watched the rest of the scene.

"And cut!" yelled the director. "That was perfect! You guys deserve a little break."

Once the director said that, Jinx's dad came over to us. "You guys were great. You have natural talent. Hope you guys do great for the rest of the day."

"Thanks Dad," said Jinx with a smile.

"Well, I need to call your mother," said Jinx's dad as he walked away. "She wants me to call her after every scene we record to see how we did."

Jinx laughed and then looked at me. "Would you like to get some snacks?"

"Love to," I said as we walked over to the table with the snacks. She grabbed a plate and filed it up with her favorites: strawberries, Cheetos, some Blue Raspberry Jolly Ranchers, and a couple of Milk Chocolate Hershey Kisses. I grabbed a plate and filled it up with some grapes, Doritos, some Green Apple Jolly Ranchers, and a couple of Dark Chocolate Hershey Kisses.

Once we sat down and had most of our snacks, Jinx looked up from her food and asked me, "What are your plans for anniversary? It's in two days."

"I'm thinking a nice dinner that we make together, trading gifts after we have eaten, then a movie night at my apartment with popcorn," I replied. "I want it to be simple but romantic."

"I love it," said Jinx as she stole one of my Jolly Ranchers. I stole one of her Hershey Kisses.

"Okay, people," yelled the director all of the sudden causing Jinx to jump. "It's time to get back to work. We'll be working on the last scene. Places people, places!"

Jinx and I laughed as we headed toward our places. Just before I was in my place, I kissed Jinx good luck. The director yelled at me to hurry up and I did, but not before I made a face at Jinx. She of course cracked up at it earning her a scolding from the director and her dad.

Four hours later

Ivy's POV

I was relaxing by the pool when James laid down in the lounge chair next to me. "What are you doing?" he asked me.

"I was relaxing while I tanned," I replied. "What do you want?"

"To get to know you," he replied sincerely.

That shocked me. Most guys just asked me out by this point. "What do you want to know?" I asked.

"I want to know why you aren't always that nice to me," James said, sounding a little hurt.

"That's easy," I said. "I love to play hard to get."

"We both know that isn't the truth," said James.

"You seem to already know me," I said. James just smiled and shook his head. "Fine, I'll tell you the truth. The truth is, I have only had one boyfriend that I was ever nice to before we started dating. He was my first boyfriend and he used to be my best friend. We thought we knew everything about each other. It turns out, while we were dating, he was keeping secrets from me. He knew I hated people who did drugs and cheated on their girlfriends, but he still did both things. When Jinx told me what he was doing, I dumped him on the spot. I knew he was doing something behind my back that I wouldn't like, but I kept convincing myself he was getting me a big present for our 6th month anniversary. I felt like I was betrayed my best friend, the only one knew my secrets, and in truth, I was, but by that point in our relationship, we could never go back to being best friends. There was too much tension between us and we were constantly fighting. In the end, I saw that we were going to end up breaking up and I was glad that I knew what he was really doing beyond my back because I would otherwise think he still has feelings for me."

"Wow," was all James could say. "That was quiet a story. I can at least understand now why you were acting like a bitch to me."

"Thanks," I said. "You are making feel so much better about myself."

"You're welcome," he said. "I have a few more things I would like to know. Here they are. What's your favorite color? Do you like being a twin? What was your favorite subject in school? If you could date anyone, who would it be?"

"Bit demanding, don't you think?" I said before I answered him. "My favorite color is sea green because it goes good with my eyes, hair, and skin color. Being a twin has it's perks, like I could sometimes take my sister's homework and turn it in as mine because our handwriting was identical before she started writing in cursive, but being twin means we used to have to dress alike when we were younger and couldn't choose what we wanted to wear. My favorite subject in school was PE because I love playing soccer and staying fit. If I would date anyone, it would be…none of your business."

"Come on," James whined. "You have to answer the last question with someone real."

"Fine," I said. "If I could date anyone, it would be Taylor Lautner. He is hot when shirtless."

"You're weird," said James as he laughed at my answer.

"You did say anyone," I said, defending myself.

"You're right, I did," James said. "Now that I know the answer, I wished I had never asked.

"You're mean," I said with a fake out.

"Sorry to hurt your feelings," James said. He stood up to leave. "That's all I wanted to learn today. Maybe I can catch you another time to learn more about you."

"That be terrific," I said to him as he walked into the lobby. He looked back and winked at me before he was on the other side of the doors. God, I wish I could figure out whether or not I like him.

**Here is my idea for NCIS. Jinx is Abby's little sister who lives with Abby after being kicked out of her ex-boyfriend's apartment. In order for her to live with Abby, Jinx's character, Gabby, she has to help Abby out in the labs. She meets a guy named William who is Palmer's little brother. He is helping Palmer out because he looks up to Palmer as his role model. Gabby and William go out while Abby and McGee start going out again and end getting married and having a family together and DiNozzo and Ziva start going out and I are newly weds with a baby on the way. Sorry if you don't like the idea, but it is my story, so it's going to happen the way I want it to happen.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimers: I don't own BTR or NCIS. It was just an idea I had. I only own Jinx, Ivy is sort of based off of my cousin, Karen is sort of scorchclaw1, and UnderworldChick owns Lisa. Lucas Gabriel Cooper is based off of a guy I know who manages to piss me off, but also make me happy and relaxed on a good day.**

Chapter 6

Two days later

Noon

James's POV

I walk out of the lobby and into the pool area. I look around for a place to sit. Miraculously, there is seat open in between Karen and Ivy.

Perfect, I thought as I headed over to the empty lounge chair. I can learn a little bit more about Ivy and maybe even learn some stuff about Karen for Carlos. It's only obvious he likes. Just yesterday, he was willing to give up his seat at the pool for her. Don't try to tell me he was being a gentleman. You should have seen his eyes. They seemed to be glued on her.

"Hey ladies," I said as I put my towel down. Once I was situated comfortably, I turned towards Karen and asked, "What are you lovely ladies doing today?"

"What does it look like idiot?" Karen asked in reply. "Does it look like we're driving downtown to go shopping at the mall? How about going out for ice cream? What do you think?"

"Karen," Ivy said. "He's just trying to make conversation."

"That's right," I said, a little hurt at the way Karen replied. "I know that you guys are at the pool right now, but are you planning on doing something else today?"

"We are planning on going to the movies and then getting ice cream at 8 with Lisa," Karen replied. "We need something to do while Jinx is at Lucas's apartment. Would you and Carlos like to join us?"

"Give me a minute," I said as I took out my phone and texted Carlos.

_Want 2 go 2 movies and ice cream with new gurls at 8?_

_-Style is Important 2 This Dude_

_Sure, i would luv 2_

_-Helmet Dude_

"We would love to," I said after getting James's text. "Let's meet in the lobby in front of the check-in counter."

"Sounds like a date," Karen and Ivy said at the same time.

"So," I said, thinking of something to talk about. "Would you girls be okay with answering some questions for me? It's so I can get to know you guys better."

"I know I would love that," Karen said quickly as Ivy was opening her mouth to speak.

"Ivy?" I asked, wanting to make sure she wanted to answer more questions.

"Totally," she replied. "They are so much fun and they give me something to do on boring days like this."

"Great," I said as I rubbed my hands together as I thought of questions. "First question, what's your favorite food?"

"Easy," said Karen. "I love to eat pasta with butter and salt. I hate most meat, fruits, and vegetables."

"Um," Ivy said, hesitating. "I would have to say I don't really have a favorite food. I like whatever my mom and grandmothers make."

"Okay…," I said as I thought of Ivy's reply. It seemed sincere and kind. "Next question, if you could interview anyone in the whole wide world, who would it be?"

"I don't know," said Karen. "I guess it would be BTR. You guys rock!"

"I would interview my biological grandfather on my mom's side," Ivy said. "I never met him and he seemed like a nice person to be around."

"Thanks for the compliment Karen," I said as I thought of how Ivy seemed to think about her responses before answering my questions. "Next question, if you could be anything in the world, what would it be?"

"I would be a model, professional guitar player, writer, and own a horse ranch," Karen replied without hesitation. "I know I'm most of those, but that's what I've always wanted to be. I want to model first, then make my name with playing the guitar in a famous band, and then retire and live on a horse farm while I write books, hopefully with a husband and some children."

"I would like to be a professional soccer player and an actress," Ivy said. "I love playing soccer and I think acting would be cool. I see Jinx, Lucas, my dad, and my dad's friends acting all the time and it seems to me like they are enjoying their job and having fun. You can sometimes find your true friends and your true soul-mate that way."

"Very interesting answers ladies," I said. "Finally, the last question of the day, what would you do if you dated a guy that turned out to be nothing that you expected?"

"Well, I would cause them pain," said Karen as if it was a simple question. "I would knee, kick, punch, and hit them in the places where it hurts the most."

Ivy, on the other hand, stood up and left us. As she walked away, she looked at me and said, "I thought you would never ask that type of question to someone like me."

"What's up with her?" I asked Karen after Ivy had entered the lobby. "What did I do to upset her?"

"I don't know," Karen replied, sounding as confused as me. "I guess she's just upset that you would ask a question like that after you learned about her first boyfriend. I guess she thought you would know the answer."

"I do, but she could have changed her mind," I said, trying to defend myself. "Plus, I needed to know you're response."

"True," agreed Karen.

"Do you think that Carlos and I can still come to the movie tonight?" I asked hopefully.

"Only if you go as my date," Karen said. "And the only way for that to happen is for you to ask me out on a proper date."

"Well then," I said with a genuine smile. "Would you, Karen Murray, like to be my date while we go with some of our friends to the movies and then some ice cream tonight at 8?"

"I would be honored James Diamond," Karen replied with pure happiness as she stood up. "I should probably comfort Ivy. Jinx isn't going to be the best person for Ivy to hang around today. Too much happiness and love polluting the air around her. Text you later, 'kay?"

"Okay," I said as she walked to the lobby. God, was Karen hot. If I didn't like Ivy so much, I would be asking Karen out for no other reason than the fact that she could be wonderful person when she wanted to be. But that wasn't the case. Nope, I was dating Karen to get information out of her about Ivy for me and information about Karen for Carlos. Man, did I feel like a bastard.

8 o'clock

Jinx's POV

"God, we would make a fortune if we wanted to give up acting and become chefs for our own restaurant," said Lucas as we made our special spaghetti.

"I guess we could," I said. "But only if our customers would enjoy eating spaghetti and garlic bread every time they came for dinner or lunch."

"True, true," Lucas said as he tasted the sauce. "Tastes as delicious as usual."

"Thanks pumpkin," I said as I kissed the tip of his nose. I ate a piece of garlic bread. "It's even better than my mom's garlic bread, and that's saying something!"

"You're just being sweet to me," he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned back into his arms and enjoyed the warmth I always felt in his arms.

"Nope, I'm telling the truth pumpkin," I said as I looked up at him.

"Thanks sweetheart," he said as he turned me to face him. "You make me feel special and loved."

"Glad I can do that for you," I said before his lips landed on mine. We kissed for a minute or two before I pulled apart. "We need to keep an eye on the pasta and the sauce. We don't want a burnt dinner, do we?"

"No, we don't sweetheart," Lucas said as we faced the oven side-by-side.

When dinner was finally ready, we set the table, served ourselves, put leftovers in the fridge, and cleaned up as many dishes as we could before we ate our magnificent dinner.

"It's so good," I said after I was done eating.

"Agreed," Lucas said that was followed by a burp. "Well, excuse me!"

"You're excused my darling pig," I said in reply as I started on the dishes that were left. All I needed to do was rinse them off and put them in the dishwasher while Lucas wiped off the counters and the table.

After we were done, I pulled Lucas to the living room. "Present time!"

"Why don't we start with you?" asked Lucas as we sat down on the couch.

"Fine by me," I said as I pulled my small present from under the couch and handed it to Lucas. He opened it and gasped.

"You found my class ring!" he exclaimed.

"Well, technically, you gave it to me as a gift," I said. "But I decided to give it back to you. You are always complaining about how you're friends are always wearing theirs. I did add an inscription, though. It says _The Guy Who Stole My Heart At The First Sight_."

"Thanks sweetheart!" Lucas said as he put the ring on his right ring finger. He then pulled me onto my lap and kissed me. "Ready for my gift?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," I said remembering last year's gift. It was the cutest puppy I have ever seen. I named it Folly after my favorite beach in South Carolina. Folly still lives with my parents because I've been waiting for the right moment to have her sent down here to me.

"Well," Lucas started to say. "I couldn't think of the right thing to get you. I thought about another dog, a pair of earrings, and a pretty ring that seemed to have caught your eye the last time we were shopping. They seemed like great ideas, but I had already gotten you those things over the past three years. So I decided to give you the ultimate gift that I could think of."

Oh. My. God. I thought. Lucas was going to propose to me! How exciting! But I shouldn't jump to conclusions. Last time I did that, I ended up getting disappointed by getting just nice evening without anyone around. That was the day before we left for the Palm Woods. God was I disappointed. Let's not have that happen this time around. I don't want to lose Lucas because of expecting to propose to me and instead we get in a huge fight that causes us to break up. Let's just see what he has for me.

"Elizabeth 'Jinx' Jessica Murray, would you be so kind as to marry me, Lucas Gabriel Copper?" Lucas asked as he pulled out a velvet case and opened it.

"Yes, pumpkin, yes!" I exclaimed in reply before I even got a good look at the ring. The ring didn't matter to me as long as I got the love of my life. When I finally looked at the ring because Lucas was slipping it on my left ring finger, I saw that it was a silver band with a simple diamond in the middle with small sapphires on each side of the diamond. It was simple, but beautiful, just like this night and the relationship Lucas and I shared.

"You like the ring?" Lucas asked nervously as he saw my eyes starting to water.

"Do I like it?" I asked in surprise. "I love it! But I love that you love me enough to want to live with me forever even when I freak out even more than ring."

That seemed to please Lucas very much because next thing I knew, we were making out on the couch. When we finally got tired of kissing, I said, "We should probably start the movies."

"You're right," he said as he put the movie in and I started the popcorn. When the popcorn was done, we cuddled together on the couch and watched the movie. It was the perfect end to the perfect night.

The next day

Lisa's POV

Lucky me. I thought as I walked to Jinx's bedroom. I get to wake the love-sick girl. Just what I need on day like this. She'll probably throw her pillow at me at first and when I finally managed to wake her up she'd be pissed at me. Of course, Karen and Ivy had the perfects reasons to get out of it. The guy Ivy likes is now dating Karen so that leaves one heartbroken and the other happy. Waking Jinx would mean wrecking their emotions. Better have me do it since I seem to be the only one without issues.

Even as I open the door, I could tell that something was different. The shades were open, indicating Jinx was awake. Once the door was fully opened, I was that Jinx was still in her pajamas and under her covers. She was reading a fairly large book that was familiar to me, no doubt be wither J.K. Rowling or Rick Riordan.

"You're up early for you," I said as I walked in.

"Sorry to disappoint you," Jinx said with good humor as she put down her book. Jinx was never humorous in the morning even if she was awake earlier than usual. Something happened yesterday, most likely something good, but something happened.

"What happened last night?" I asked, prepared for the worst.

"We had a wonderful dinner that we made and watched awesome movies," Jinx replied, leaving something out. I looked over her to look for anything different. As I passed over her left hand, that's when I knew what happened last night. I ran over and jumped onto Jinx's bed with a huge smile.

"You're engaged to Lucas?" I asked with excitement.

"Yep," Jinx replied with a proud smile. "Do you approve?"

"Approve?" I asked, shocked she would asked me that. "I've been waiting for something like this to happen! Besides, would you care whether or not I approve of it?"

"Nope," Jinx answered truthfully. "I just wanted to hear your response before telling Dad and the others. Do you think I should tell them or let them guess?"

"Definitely let them guess," I replied without hesitation. "It wouldn't be fair to me, would it?"

"I guess not," said Jinx with a smile. "Besides, I like having people guess good things."

I guess I thought Jinx should know what was going on with her twin cause next thing I know, I'm saying, "It's probably best that way. Ivy just got her heart crushed by James because he is now dating Karen. Karen, on the other hand, is happy beyond belief."

"You're right for sure," Jinx said. "I'll let them guess. I do have to tell our families, though. They should know for sure."

"Yes they should," I said. "Are you going to call them now?"

"Yep," Jinx replied. "Would you mind telling the girls that I'm being difficult and you need cold water to pour over me? That should give me enough time."

"Sure thing Jinx," I replied as I walked to the kitchen, told the girls what Jinx told me to say, and poured the ice cold water. I'm glad one of us was truly happy for getting the exact thing she wanted and deserved.

**You're probably thinking Jinx is a little too young to being getting engaged. So not true. She was 20 when she first met Lucas. She's not underage and she's totally in control of her own future. It was her choice and that's how it's going to stay. If you don't like it, I don't care. It's my story, so it will go the way I want it to go. Deal with it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimers: I don't own BTR or NCIS, just the ideas. I also own most of the characters that don't seem familiar or my friends own them.**

Chapter 7

Right after Lisa went to get ice cold water

Jinx's POV

I looked down at my cell phone's screen and pressed talk. I held my breath as the phone rang. Here goes nothing, I thought to myself as someone picked up the phone.

"Hello, Jinx?" asked one of my beloved younger brothers.

"Hey, is this Tyler?" I asked, pretty sure it was Tyler.

"Yeah, it's Tyler," Tyler replied. "What's up? We haven't heard from you guys since last week."

"Oh, nothing much," I said with a smile on my face. "I need to talk to Dad or Mom. Could you put them on the phone?"

"Sure thing, sis," Tyler replied as he shouted, "Mom! Phone! It's Jinx."

"Hey, baby girl!" my mom said. "What's up? What do you need to tell me?"

"Is Dad near you?" I asked, not wanting to tell her yet.

"Sure, why sweetie pie?" Mom asked, suspicious. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong," I said in reply. "I just want Dad to hear my good news too, that's all."

There was the sound of my mom forcing my dad to sit down on the couch next to her and then she put the phone on speaker. "Okay, so what's your good news?" my mom asked, anxious to know.

"Well...um," I said, nervous. "I, um, am engaged to Lucas."

"What?" my dad said as my mom said, "That's great news honey! When did this happen?"

"He asked me last night while we were on our anniversary date," I said in reply to my mom's question.

"So let me get this straight," my dad said. "You're telling me you're engaged to Lucas since last night?"

"Yep," I said, overflowing with excitement. Then I realized something. My dad could possibly be mad. I was now depressed and scared of what my dad was going to say.

"Well, that's wonderful honey!" my dad said, surprising me. "I've been waiting for this to happen for a while. I know that you guys will be happy together. That's all I care about. As long as you're happy with the person you are going to spend the rest of your life with, I'm happy and okay about it."

"Thanks Daddy," I said with tears tolling down my cheeks. I was touched by what my dad had said. Now I felt better about marrying Lucas. I didn't feel like I betraying my dad. I felt like I was doing exactly what my dad wanted me to do. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Lisa making her way to my room "I got to go Mom and Dad. Talk to you later! Bye!"

"Bye sweetheart!" my parents said before I hung up on them.

"How'd it go?" Lisa asked as she came into my room with a bucket of ice cold water.

"It went way better than I thought it would," I said in reply.

"Great!" said Lisa. She looked down at her bucket. "What should I do with the water?"

"You could try and pull a prank on Karen and Ivy to loosen them up," I suggested.

"Perfect!" said Lisa as she headed down the hall to Karen and Ivy.

The next day

Carlos's POV

"Hey Jinx!" I said as she headed to the parking lot with Lucas.

"Hey Carlos!" Jinx said in reply as she took Lucas and headed over to me. "What are you doing today?"

"Nothing, why?" I asked, confused.

"Well, we are going to the movies with a couple of our friends and have room for a couple more," Jinx replied. "Would you like to come with us?"

"Maybe," I said in reply. "Who all is going to be there?"

"Well, there's going to be brothers, older sister, cousins, and Lisa," Jinx said in reply. "There also some of our friends that you might have heard of. There's Aislinn Paul, Munro Chambers, Logan Lerman, and Alexandra Daddario."

"Awesome!" I exclaimed. "I'm in!"

Lucas chuckled before saying, "Do you even know who our friends are?"

I hesitated. I didn't want to seem girly, but I didn't want to seem stupid, so I told them the truth. "Yeah, I know them. Aislinn and Munro play Clare and Eli on Degrassi, one of my favorite shows, while Logan and Alexandra play Percy and Annabeth in the Percy Jackson movies."

"Impressive," Lucas said. "Most guys usually don't know who they are."

"Well, I'm not like most guys," I said, defending myself. I looked the couple up and down. They certainly looked like they were going to see a movie. Jinx had her hair up in a high ponytail and wasn't wearing makeup. She had on a turquoise Aeropostale zip-up hoodie over a yellow Aeropostale v-neck long sleeve shirt with a purple cami underneath it and dark skinny jeans. Lucas's hair looked naturally messing, not like he had gel in his hair. He was wearing a navy blue Aeropostale zip-up hoodie over a creme long sleeve shirt and light bootcut jeans. They looked like the cutest couple ever.

"So, are you coming or not?" Jinx asked, interrupting my inspection.

"I'd love to," I said, truly meaning it. "When are we going?"

"Right now," Jinx said, impatiently. She crossed her arms. Normally, I could care less, but something shiny had moved with her left hand. I looked and it and gasped to myself. Jinx and Lucas were engaged!

"Then let's get going," Lucas said, putting his arm around her and leading us to the car. Lisa was there waiting for.

"You guys ready to see _The Heros of Olympus: The Lost Hero_?" Lisa asked once we arrived at the car.

"Let's boogie," Jinx said, getting into the passenger seat. Lucas got in the driver seat and Lisa got in the set behind Jinx, leaving me with the seat behind Lucas. This was going to be fun. I was going to meet a few of my favorite actors and actresses! If only I had known how Jinx and her posse went to movies...

**I know, I know. It was a short chapter. I didn't have a lot of time to write it and thought this was the perfect place to stop a chapter. Please review nicely!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimers: I don't own BTR or NCIS, just the ideas. My friends or I own most of the characters that don't seem familiar to you. Lucas is based somewhat off my BF Gabe.**

Chapter 8

1 hour later

Carlos's POV

After we parked the car, we walked towards the theater to buy the tickets. As we were in line, paparazzi popped out from the garbage cans and flower pots and took pictures of us. I started freaking out.

"What are they doing?" I asked everyone else.

"They're taking pictures of us to send to magazines," Lisa replied calmly. "They do this every time. It gets very annoying, but if you throw a fit, they'll keep following you for my temper tantrums."

"Thanks for the info," I said as I calmed down. I really didn't want to be followed by the paparazzi. That threw my idea (tackling each of the photographers) out of my mind.

Lucas turned around from the ticket counter. "I've got the tickets. You guys ready to go find everyone else?"

"Let's go!" Jinx said, excited. "I need to tell them something important."

"What?" I asked, curious. "That you and Lucas are engaged?"

Luckily, the paparazzi was too far to hear what I said, but they were close enough to see Lisa and Jinx stop and look at me with their jaws open. "How did you know that?"

"You have a ring on your left finger," I said in reply. "Besides, you seem much more happier than you were when we first met."

"He's a good guesser," Lucas said as Jinx and Lisa started walking again.

"Yes, yes he is,"Jinx said as we walked into the theater. "There they are!"

I looked over to where she was pointing. I saw a huge group of young adults, mostly guys. The guys were standing back while the girls were running towards us.

"Jinx!" the girl in the front yelled as she gave Jinx a hug. She looked exactly like Jinx, except she had blond hair and blue eyes. She turned toward me and said, "You must be Carlos! I'm Caitlyn, Jinx's older and better looking sister!"

"It's nice to meet you," I said politely. I looked at the guys who were coming over. Before I could ask a question that was on the tip of my tongue, another girl was squeezing Jinx and Lisa at the same time. They seemed to be out of breath.

"I missed you guys so much!" the girl said. She looked like a miniature Lisa, except she was shorter, had light brown hair with orange streaks, and had stormy gray eyes. Just like Caitlyn, she turned towards me and said, "Ah, Carlos. It's finally nice to meet one of the members of BTR. I'm a huge fan. My name is Suzy Q."

"Do they always call you Suzy Q?" I asked, wondering why anyone would say her whole name.

"Yes, they do, out of respect for my parents and me," Suzy Q said in reply. She seemed a little annoyed with the question.

Before I could ask about their brothers, Lisa started pointing at some of the boys and said their names. "Carlos, this is River, Tyler, Sean, Chad, Christian, and Kyle. Guys, this is Carlos."

"Hey," we said to each other at the same time.

"Okay, we'll introduce ourselves," a girl's voice said. It seemed to be coming from behind Kyle. Once she and three other people came into view, she said, "Hello Carlos. My name is Aislinn, this is my boyfriend Munro, my BFF Alexandra, and Munro's BFF Logan."

"Nice to meet you all," I said, feeling extremely lucky to be meeting some of my old teen idols.

"Are you guys ready to see the movie?" Jinx asked urgently. I wondered why she wanting to go into the theater so quickly, but then realized I knew the answer. The paparazzi might try to come in and take more pictures, and they may catch her engagement ring. It's bad enough I know, but the whole world would be even worse.

"Yeah, let's get going," I replied, earning a thank-you smile from Jinx.

We walked into the theater and went up to the top. Jinx and Lucas sat where the aisle was and started making out. Munro and Aislinn sat next to them and were talking in undertone with mushy gushy words before they started making out. Jinx's brothers sat next to Munro with Caitlyn on the other side. I sat in between Caitlyn and Suzy Q. Lisa's brothers sat next to Suzy Q with Lisa on the other side. Alexandra and Logan sat next to Lisa and seemed to be having a funny conversation because they were constantly laughing and smiling.

"I hope this is a good movie," I said to Caitlyn. She nodded in agreement.

"It should be," Suzy Q said in reply. "Alexandra is in it. Logan will be in the next one."

"So, are Alexandra and Logan dating?" I asked, curious. They seemed to be leaning into each other like they are going to start kissing.

"Sort of," Caitlyn said in a simple tone, like it was obvious. "They claim to be just close friends, but they know everything about each other. I've seen them kissing in a closet, but then again, that could have been because they were practicing for either _The Battle of the Labyrinth _or _The Last Olympian_."

"Interesting," I said. It seemed like all of Jinx and Lucas's friends are always there for double dates. At least I had a little variety when it came to friends.

It seemed like Suzy Q read my mind, because the next thing I know, she says, "Jinx and Lucas have other friends, these were just the ones they felt like hanging out with today."

"Are Munro, Aislinn, Alexandra, and Logan their closest friends?" I asked, curious to see the answer. It might support my idea of why they had her family coming too.

"Yeah, why?" Caitlyn asked in reply.

"I'm not allowed to say why, but they do have some good news," I said, glad that my hunch was right.

"What's the good news?" Suzy Q asked. Lucky for me, the film began, saving me from answering that question.

2 hours later

A Coldstone Creamery in LA

River James's POV

"Okay Sissy, why are we here?" I asked after I finished my chocolate ice cream cone, knowing she wouldn't get ice cream if she didn't have something important to tell us.

"If you must know, Lucas and I are engaged," Jinx said simply as she showed us her left hand.

"Oh my gosh!" Caitlyn squealed. She picked Jinx's hand and examined it. "It's so beautiful! God, I've been waiting for this to happen for the last two years!"

Jinx might have been able to tell the news without blushing, but that compliment made her blush big time. Luckily, she has an amazing fiancee to come to her aid. "I know, right! I've just been too much of a chicken. I also thought we were too young until a year ago. I was going to ask her on each of our dates, but I had cold feet. I'm too much of a coward."

Jinx took Lucas's face and made him look at her in the eyes, as she told him, "You're not a coward. You just want to make sure that I'll be okay with it because you love me so much. I feel the same way. If you insist on being a coward, then I'm proud to say you're my coward."

"Too much emotion for one day!" Sean said as he covered his eyes just in time. Jinx and Lucas had started kissing. Even though it's sweet, it's disgusting and weird. I still can't get over the feeling I get whenever someone kisses my sisters. I feel like I want to punch them and tell them to stay away. Even though Lucas and I have gotten close, I still feel the same way I felt when he first kissed Jinx in front of me. I'm glad for them, though. If anyone needs to get married, it's them.

"So, when's the date?" I asked, breaking Lucas and Jinx apart.

"We're thinking Lisa's birthday," Jinx said in reply. "It gives us enough time to get ready for it. It's also the best way we could honor our Maid of Honor."

"I'm your Maid of Honor?" Lisa asked, truly shocked.

"Yeah, you were the first person to figure it out," Lucas said. He stood up and stretched before continuing on to say,"Well, we should probably be heading back to the Palm Woods. Jinx and Lisa need to make sure Ivy and Karen haven't killed each other."

"Why would they try to kill each other?" Tyler asked, confused. To tell you the truth, I had no idea about what he meant either.

"Well, Karen is dating the person Ivy likes," Carlos said in reply. "His name is James Diamond, one of my best friends. He's usually a nice person, but what he did to Ivy is extremely rude for him."

"Thanks for the info," I said as Carlos, Lucas, Jinx, and Lisa exited the store. When I get ahold of this James dude, he'll be wishing he was never born.

**I know, I know. It was a short chapter. I thought this was the perfect place to stop a chapter. Please review nicely!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimers: I don't own BTR or NCIS, just the ideas. My friends or I own most of the characters that don't seem familiar to you.**

Chapter 9

The next morning

Karen's POV

I was sleeping peacefully when my phone started vibrating, telling me I had a text. I picked phone up and saw it was from James.

_Hey, want 2 do something 2night?_

_-Style is Important 2 This Dude_

I smiled and thought for awhile before replying.

_Sure. Anything in mind?_

_-Killer Model_

_Yeah_

_-Style is Important 2 This Dude_

_What?_

_-Killer Model_

_Dinner and a movie_

_-Style is Important 2 This Dude_

_Cool_

_-Killer Model_

_C u at 5?_

_-Style is Important 2 This Dude_

_Cant' wait!_

_-Killer Model_

I smiled as I put my phone down. This was going to be an amazing night. Now, I just had to figure out the perfect thing to wear.

Later that day around 1

Lisa's POV

I looked around the pool for an open lounge chair. There was one next to Carlos and one next to Ivy. I was thinking of sitting next to Ivy, but she had a book out. Of course, it was just any old book. It was _And Then There Was None_, the book she only reads when she was upset about something. Carlos looked relaxed and happy, a way better choice than Ivy.

"Hullo Carlos," I said as laid my towel out on the chair. "What's going on with you today?"

"Nothing much," Carlos said. "Did you hear?"

"Hear what?" I asked as I put on my sunscreen.

"James and Karen are going on a date tonight," Carlos replied.

"Oh," I said. "That makes total sense. That's why Ivy isn't all that happy today."

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked, confused.

"Well, Karen knows Ivy likes James," I started as I sat on the chair. "Karen most likely told Ivy to get her jealous and upset so I couldn't have a good day today."

"You make Karen seem like she's an evil bitch," Carlos said, sounding offended.

"Well she is most of the time," I said, wondering why Carlos was upset. It wasn't like he liked Karen. OMG! Carlos does like Karen! That's why he sounds offended! "Hey Carlos!"

"What?" he asked, genuinely confused.

"Do you like Karen?" I asked, straight to the point.

"Um, what makes you think that?" Carlos asked, blushing nervously, making it obvious that he liked Karen.

"Well, one, you're defending her when you haven't even had a conversation with her," I said. "And two, you're at keeping your face straight."

"Fine, I like Karen," Carlos said gloomily. "You can't tell anyone about it!"

"I wasn't planning on it," I said, feeling proud that I have figured out a few secrets this week.

"Good," Carlos said, ending that conversation. "So, do you like anyone?"

"Whoa, boy!" I exclaimed. "If I liked anyone, why would I tell you?"

"Cause I told you who I liked," Carlos said, as if that made any sense.

"No," I said, frustrated with him. "I guessed who you liked and got it right. It's not the same."

"I still think you owe me something," Carlos grumbled.

"Fine, I'll tell you who I think is cute," I said, thinking of someone he shouldn't know. "I think Chad Kroeger is cute with his Canadian accent."

"You mean the lead signer of Nickelback?" Carlos asked, astonished.

"Yep," I said, disappointed in myself. I was so sure Carlos wan't going to know him. "How'd you know who he was?"

"I was a fan at some point in my short life," Carlos replied dramatically.

"Why aren't you anymore?" I asked, a huge fan of Nickelback since my parents had them over for dinner, which was when I was 13.

"I guess I started to realize that their lyrics didn't support the best things in life," he replied honestly. "I still like the rhythm, or whatever you call it of the songs."

"Okay, I can see where you are right," I said. "I still think their music rocks."

"Well that's your opinion," Carlos said, leaving me with nothing to talk about.

Since I couldn't think of anything to talk about, I thought of the greatest thing to do ever. "Hey, do you want to swim, or are you going to act like a girl and suntan the whole time?"

"I guess I could take a break," Carlos said as he stood up and stretched. Man, did he have abs. He looked so hot when shirtless, just like Taylor Lautner. God, what was I thinking? I can't start falling for a guy who obviously likes someone else! That's how most of my relationships have gone so far. I fall for a guy who's in love with someone close to me. We go out so he can get to know her better, then he dumps me so he can go out with his real dream girl. The only time that didn't happen was in the first grade. I dated a guy named David because he made me feel good inside. It felt right and he felt the same way, but then I had to move, causing us to break up. I still feel horrible about it, even though it wasn't in my control.

"Are you coming, or what?" Carlos asked impatiently, snapping me out of my horrible boyfriend memories. He was standing in front of my chair with his arms crossed.

"Yeah, sorry about that," I said as I stood up and walked over to him. "Just remembering some bad memories, that's all."

"Want to talk about it?" he asked as we walked towards the pool.

"Nah, but thanks for the offer," I said as we approached the edge. "I just need some time in the pool to feel better."

"Perfect," he said as he picked me up, threw me over his shoulder, walk back to our lounge chairs, started running, and jumped into the pool.

Two hours later

Camille's POV

I looked in the mirror and saw myself in a spring green, sleeveless top and black skinny jeans with some pale green eyeshadow and pale pink lipgloss on. My brown hair had been curled and put into a ponytail, Logan's favorite way. I still couldn't believe that Jo could do all this in an hour. It took me at least two hours to put her in a purple tank-top and dark short-shorts with the tiniest bit of pink eyeshadow and her blonde hair slightly curled, just the way Kendall loved it. My handiwork looked crappy compared to hers.

"God, you did an awesome job, way better than me," I finally managed to say after a couple minutes of staring at myself.

"No, you did a way better job than me," Jo answered honestly. "I could never be able to look this hot on my own."

"Same with me," I said, feeling good that we had another thing in common. We have become very close since we met. It feels like having a sister, something I've never had the ability to have.

"Well, we should probably head towards the lobby," Jo said. "We can't leave the boys waiting. They'll get antsy and try and get us, then it will turn into a wild goose chase just like last time."

"At least we were smart enough to go to their apartment after 15 minutes of searching," I said, remembering out last double date as Jo and I exited my apartment and headed towards the elevator. "Otherwise we would have been running in circles all day."

We laughed and talked a little bit more about that day until the elevator reached the lobby. It had been so chaotic. Jo and I had just finished getting ready when we realized we were going to be five minutes late. We tried to call the boys to tell them we were coming as we rode the elevator, but either they forgot their phones or had them turned off or dead because neither one answered. Once we got to the lobby and searched it, we realized the boys had gone to pick us up. We then took the stairs back to my apartment and then Jo's, but couldn't find them. We decided to give up and wait at their apartment because they were bond to either be there already or give up searching for us. Lucky for us, the boys were all ready there, so we didn't have to wait long to go out on our date.

As soon as Jo and I were out of the elevator, I felt a pair of arms slip around me and a pair of lips kiss my ear. I turned towards Logan and gave him a kiss on his nose. It was our little way of saying I missed you and am glad to see you.

We looked over at Jo and Kendall. They were making out. That's there way of saying I love you and don't want you to go.

Of course we had to interrupt them, so we asked, "Are you guys reading for our date or would you rather stand there, making out with a ton of people staring at you strangely?"

That got the two of them apart. They may love each other, but they hate it whenever people stare or look at the them strangely.

"Let's get going," Kendall said as put his arm around Jo. "Want to take our car our Camille's car?"

"Let's take my car," I said. "It's way cooler than your guys's red Toyota Camry."

They all mumble in agreement as we walked out the front doors and headed towards my black Dodge Charger.

"Who wants to drive?" I asked as I pulled out the keys from my purse.

Kendall and Logan started jumping up in down in way that said they did. I thought about how they drove. Logan drove at the right speed limit and with caution while Kendall drove a little bit above the speed limit with less caution than Logan.

"Kendall, you can drive today," I said, wanting someone who can actually drive my car the way it's suppose to be driven. "Jo, you're in the passenger seat while me and Logan are in the back."

Logan's eyes lit up in excitement. He was hoping for some special time with my lips, and I was thinking of letting that happen.

"So, where are you guys taking us?" Jo asked once we were situated in the car.

"We're taking you guys to your favorite place," Logan said as he slid closer to me.

"Mmmmmm," I managed to say before his lips were on mine. I loved going to The Palm - Downtown. They have great food and service. It was the place where Logan took me on Valentine's Day last year. It was a very nice date and he gave me a promise ring that I wear on my necklace.

Once we arrived at The Palm - Downtown, I was starvin' like Marvin. I bet Jo was too because the boys told us not to eat any lunch so we could actually eat when we got there. Thankfully, the boys had made reservations so we didn't have to wait for a table.

We enjoyed our meal and had some great conversations that would be hard to forget. We also had dessert, which was delicious. It took us a hour and a half before we were done and ready to go. As we were getting up to go, we saw James and Karen walk in.

"Hey guys," James said as he and Karen sat down at the table next to ours. "I guess we had the same idea."

"I guess so," was all Logan could say. The boys are upset with James because of how he treated Ivy as if she was nothing to him.

"Well, we're leaving, so I hope you guys enjoy your date," I said, trying to ease the tension. "It was nice meeting you Karen."

"Nice meeting you too, Camille," Karen said as she shook my hand. After that, Logan put his arm around me and lead me to the door.

"Who gets to drive you car back?" Kendall asked.

"Since you drove here, Logan gets to drive back," I said as I pecked Logan on the cheek. We got in the car and returned home.

After Logan, Kendall, Jo, and Camille left

Karen's POV

I was sad that the boys didn't seem to like me. It's not my fault James played the heartbreaker. I decided to forget about it and enjoy my date with James.

"So, why did you move here with your sister and cousins?" James asked, even though I already told him the answer when we first had lunch together.

"Well, it seemed like a good way to get away from my brothers who manage to annoy the heck out of me," I started. "It was also good opportunity to get away from my parents and see what type of opportunities are out there for me as a job. It gave me a chance to try and get the close bond I used to have with Jinx, Ivy, and Lisa."

"Guess the bond's not working out for you," James said.

"I guess not," I said, looking at him as if he had the answer. "Do you have any ideas on how I can get it back?"

"Maybe you should talk to Ivy," James said. I knew something like that was going to come up.

"Why should I?" I asked, feeling jealous. I knew James had feels for Ivy and I'm pretty sure he might still have a few.

"I know you're probably thinking I care for her," James started, sensing my anger. "But I really car about you. If you talk to her, you can see how you guys can get along again and not have to fight all the time."

I looked down with shame after he finished talking. I was so stupid to think he cared about Ivy more than me. He just wants the best for me. As if he sensed my feelings and thoughts, he reached for my hand and held it.

"Hey, you didn't what I was thinking," he said as a caressed my hand. I looked up to him before he went on. "I don't blame you to tell you the truth. I was the same thing with my first girlfriend. I never really trusted her because she was known for having a major crush on Carlos. I dumped her because I thought she was using me, but it ended up she was using Carlos as a coverup for her true feelings for me. By the time I knew the truth and tried to tell her I still loved her, her broken heart had been put back together in a way that will forever hate me."

"Wow, so much more dramatic then my first boyfriend," I said. "It happened in preschool. There was this guy, Josh, who was adorable. Since I was popular, I flirted with him until he asked me out. I said yes and we kissed. the relationship only lasted two days, but it was very romantic."

"Wow, a mix of little kid nonsense and grownup content," James said after he whistled low. "Never would have imagined Karen would be capable of that."

I threw my napkin at him to distract him from my blushing. "Shut up."

"I'm afraid that can't happen," James said as the waiter came to take our orders. From that moment on, we ate our dinner and talked about our pasts, present, future, interests, and hopes. Basically, we just got to know each other.

After James paid for dinner, we got up and headed to his car. It was a red Honda Civic, one of the new ones.

"God, you have a pitiful car," I said as I slipped into the passenger seat.

"I know, right?" James said in reply as he got into the driver's seat. "It was the only car Carlos and I could agree one that was within our budget, though."

"The poor baby," I said as I brushed some of his hair out of his eyes. He seemed to like that because quickly took my face and started kissing me. Lucky for us, we were still in the parking lot, so we didn't run into anyone.

2 hours ago

The girl's apartment

Ivy's POV

The apartment was empty except for me and Jinx. Lisa had decided to give Carlos lessons on writing random songs that aren't suppose to make sense. Karen was on a date with James. As much as I like him, I think it's revolting that he's dating Karen. I guess he doesn't know about what she does when she breaks up with someone.

Jinx was reading the seventh _Harry Potter_ book, a book she usually reads whenever she's in a good mood. She seemed to have gotten to the end because she had this look of extreme happiness, something that only happens when something funny or romantic comes up in a book.

"Are you finished yet?" I asked as I sat down next to her.

She put down her book and slowly took in a nice, relaxing breath. "Now I'm done."

"Why do you continue to read those books?" I asked, upset that she was so happy when I was so depressed.

"So I never forget a detail in case I run into a situation that calls for my knowledge of Harry Potter," Jinx replied her usual reply. She leaned back and stretched her arms. I looked at her fingers to see if she was an extremely happy mood. If she had the same rings on in the same place, then she was happy about something, but it didn't excite her so much. If she had different rings and different fingers, than that meant something exciting happened that changed her life. She had the ring she just bought on her left pointer finger, but she had the ring Lucas gave her on her right ring finger. There was also a ring on her left ring finger - wait, does that mean what I think it means? I quickly grabbed Jinx's hand.

"What's up with you?" Jinx asked, trying to get her hand away. she seemed shocked but pleased at the same time. I took a quick glance at her hand and saw I was correct.

"Sis, you and Lucas got engaged and you didn't tell me?" I yelled asked.

"Yep," Jinx said simply.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, upset that she didn't tell me.

"I wanted you, Karen, and Lisa to find out on your own," Jinx said with a shrug. "So far, the only one left is Karen and you and Lisa aren't allowed to tell her. Neither is anyone else, but you know how our family can be."

I had to agree with her. Our family was known for having big mouths. We can't keep secrets from each other, even if we tell each other not to. I know I wasn't telling Karen.

"Why'd you want us to guess?" I asked, calmed down from my short span of anger. I was still confused on that.

Jinx shrugged. "I guess I wanted to see how observant you guys were."

"I see," I said, nodding my head. She just wanted to make sure we still noticed details. "So, what do want to do for the rest of the night?"

"Let's watch a movie, your choice," Jinx said as she stood up. "I'm in the mood for sitting on my ass and eating popcorn."

"Me too," I said as I popped in _When in Rome_. It was by far the most funny comedy ever. Even though I've seen it around 10 times, I still laugh at the funny moments, which is most of the movie.

"Let me guess," Jinx said once she had the popcorn popped and we were both on the couch. "_When in Rome_, our favorite romantic comedy."

"You would be correct," I said as the movie started. For the rest of the night, Jinx and I ate popcorn and laughed, like old times. Lisa walked in on the middle of the movie and joined us. Karen got home after the movie was over and saw us playing Twister before she bolted towards her room. Before she had come in, I was happy. I knew I needed nights like these more often. We could possibly do this every Friday night, but I don't want to get my hopes up. I'll wait until tomorrow morning to ask Jinx and Lisa because we needed some sleep after the popcorn fight.

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. School and very little ideas are the things to blame. Hope you like it. It's my longest chapter by far, so didn't get upset with me.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimers: I don't own BTR.**

Chapter 10

The next morning

Lisa's POV

I woke up to the sound of Karen screaming. I quickly ran out of my room into the hallway and saw Jinx standing with her back against Karen's door with an amused expression on her face. I knew this couldn't be good.

"What did you do?" I asked Jinx slowly.

"Do you really want to know?" Jinx asked in reply.

"Well, Karen's screaming, so yes, yes I would," I said, worried about what she did.

"I locked Ivy into Karen's room so they could talk about their feelings," Jinx said.

Ever since Jinx had gotten engaged, she's been trying to get people to get along. As much as I loved my cousin, I wish she would just stop trying and let people work it out on their own.

"Is that why Karen's screaming?" I asked, trying not to dwell on the fact that Jinx would never let something go.

"Yep, because I shoved Ivy when Karen was busying getting ready for the day," Jinx explained.

"What gave you such a great idea?" I asked sarcastically.

"A movie I saw with Lucas," Jinx simply replied.

"What was the movie?" I asked, trying to figure out what movie to never let her near.

"I don't remember, I was too busy making comments on the movie and how some of the things that happened were unrealistic," Jinx said, knowing what I was planning.

Inside Karen's room

Ivy's POV

"Jinx!" I yelled as I pounded on the door. "Open up!"

"Not until you guys talk!" Jinx yelled back.

I sighed in frustration. Jinx was not going to give up. Since the 24 years I have known her, she's been very stubborn. She won't give up unless you either cooperate or pretend to cooperate.

I turned around to Karen. "I guess we'll have to talk or at least pretend to talk," I said in a tone that she understood as we had no other choice.

"Fine, let's talk," Karen said as she sat down on her bed with her arms crossed. "Why are you upset with me?"

"I don't really know," I said honestly. "I guess it's the fact that you managed to always get what I want."

"So you're admitting to wanting my boyfriend?" Karen asked with her signature I-knew-it smirk.

"Yes, I'll admit, I wanted your boyfriend," I said as I held up my hands in surrender. "I don't want him anymore. Too much of a jerk in my opinion."

"Well, that's good," Karen said with a sigh of relief. "I was worried I was going to have to share him."

I laughed. "Keep him. He's shown me that I don't need a guy like him in my life. I need to keep searching. I'll eventually find my one and only, just not now."

"So emotional," Lisa said from behind me. Karen and I jumped.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked, looking over at the doorway. There was Jinx and Ivy, laughing their heads off.

Jinx was the first one to stop laughing. "We were justing watching you to make sure that you did as I commanded."

"We were also recording you guys and added some commentary about it," Lisa piped in as she held up her cell phone and iPod Touch.

I was a bout to tackle her and delete the recordings when her cell phone began to ring. God, she was lucky someone was calling her cause otherwise she would be dead. She knew this, so she slowly answered her phone.

"Helloooooooo?" she said as slowly as she could.

"Lisa!" a male's voice said. "Oh my gosh, I haven't heard you in forever! I am so glad you picked up! We tried Jinx, but it went straight to voicemail. She needs to turn on her phone more often and have it around her!"

"No need to diss me, Ralph!" Jinx said as she snatched the phone from Lisa. Oh. My. God. Was that seriously our old friend Ralph on the phone?

"Babe, I always diss you," Ralph snapped back.

"Why do you keep calling me 'Babe?' You no I hate it!" Jinx yelled into the phone.

"You no the answer, Babe," Ralph said, knowing he was lucky this was going on through the phone. "I just love making your man jealous!"

"Yeah, well that's a bad habit to be continuing with," Lisa said as she took her phone back.

"Why do you say that?" Ralph asked, curious.

"Cause Lucas has been getting real protective over his sweetheart," Jinx said quickly as she took the phone back.

"Well in that case…," Ralph said. There was a pause. I was wondering what stupid thing he would say next. "Would you, your 'pumpkin,' and cousin Lisa like to come have lunch with me at the Macaroni Grill near your show's set, Babe?"

"We would love to, now stop calling me Babe!" Jinx said with a tone of voice that meant either do as I say or you're gonna regret being born.

"We'll see," Ralph said, then seeing that wouldn't please her, added, "If you come to lunch, which is at noon, I promise to not call you Babe for the rest of the year."

"Deal," Jinx said. "See you then. Bye!"

Jinx hung up the phone before Ralph could say good-bye. Typical Jinx, hanging up on Ralph when they fought, which was a lot. Ralph was a close friend of her, Lucas, and Lisa. He managed to get along with Karen and me, but that's because we made a deal to never fight in front of Jinx or Lisa. They would be heartbroken if they knew we hated each other.

The reason we hated Ralph was the fact that he was one of Karen's boyfriends. He was dating her when he met Jinx and Lisa. They hit off a pretty good friendship and nothing has ever come between them since then, not even his break-up with Karen, which wasn't that bad. Karen and Ralph agreed that they really weren't meant to be together. What really surprises me is that Ralph and Jinx dated for a year and even when they broke up, they still managed to be close friends, even closer than they were before they dated.

"So you guys are going to lunch with Ralph?" Karen asked, with obvious distaste. She must have forgotten that Jinx and Lisa don't know we hate him.

"Yes, what's it to you?" Lisa asked in reply, obviously picking up on the distaste.

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering," Karen said. "I just heard the whole conversation and wanted to make sure you weren't going to blow him off."

"And why would we do that?" Jinx asked.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you and Lucas might have plans for making wedding plans," Karen said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"We haven't even started on those," Jinx said as she pulled Karen into a big bear hug.

"What was that for?" Karen asked after Jinx let go of her.

"You finally told me you figured out that I was engaged to Lucas," Jinx said in a simple tone. "How long have you known?"

"Since last night," Karen replied. How ironic, I thought. I mean, we both find out she's engaged on the same night. It seems like we still have the connection we used to have before moving to LA. The connection was where we both found something out at the same time, which was bad for our parents because they knew if one of their kids knew, one of their nieces knew to. That's why they were always trying to hide their plans for family vacations. The plans ended up being discovered and exposed, but not until a week before the vacation.

"Well, we need to get ready," Lisa said, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Hope you guys have a good time without us."

"Don't worry, we will," I said as they walked to their rooms.

As I walked to my room, Karen asked, "What are we going to do today?"

"How about we go to the pool with your boyfriend and his friend Carlos?" I suggested.

"Great idea," Karen said as she whipped out her phone. "Let's meet at noon, okay?"

"Okay," I said as I closed me door. Man, was I happy to be close with Karen again.

Noon

Ralph's POV

I looked around. Jinx, Lisa, and Lucas were no where in sight. I sighed. This wouldn't be the first time they stood me up. Last time, they forgot they had to meet up with Alex, Lisa's boyfriend at the time, whom I despised. He was a very rude boy who managed to steal Lisa's heart by telling her compliments and buying her everything. He was also on his best behavior whenever around her or her family members. They ended up breaking up because Lisa found out who he truly was with the help of moi. I basically taped him when he was hanging with friends and showed it to Lisa the next day.

I was about to get up and leave, when Lisa came into the door. She saw me and came over.

"I am so sorry we are late!" She exclaimed as she sat down next to me. She turned to face me before continuing. "My uncle just had to brag to his fellow coworkers about Jinx, which takes a while."

"Il est d'accord, je comprends," I said in fluent French.

"You sure?" Lisa said, making it obvious she wants to continue with English.

"Positive," I said, doing what Lisa wanted. I don't need to get in a fight with her considering the surprise I have in store for them. "So when are they coming?"

"They're here, they're just 'getting ready,'" Lisa said with a smile. I couldn't help but smile too. Them getting ready means making out in the car then straightening out their clothes and maybe even applying some makeup that was messed up.

"Well, they better be ready soon," I said. "I already order drinks."

"Well, we are ready," Lucas said as he and Jinx sat down across from me and Lisa. "What drinks did you order for us?"

"Your favorites," I said. "If they are what I remember from last time I had a meal with you."

"They still are," Jinx said as she stood up and came over to my seat. "Stand up and give your big sister a big hug."

I laughed as I stood up. "I'm not your little brother," I said. "I'm your big brother."

"In your dreams," Jinx said. Once we were done hugging, we went back to our seats and sat down. Lucas had this look of jealousy in his eye. He always does whenever we hug. He thinks that we still have feelings for each other, which we don't. We think of each other as siblings, not romantic partners.

"So, how's life?" I asked, trying to buy time for my surprise.

"Pretty good," Lisa said. "I think I've found a guy who is nice and sweet, but I don't think he's interested. He's a really good friend though."

"Who is it?" I asked, wanting to know my sister's juicy secrets.

"It's no one," she said, realizing her mistake. She quickly changed the subject. "I did find a band who needs a lead singer for a while."

"What band would be lucky enough to get you?" I asked, trying to make her blush.

"Nickelback," she replied simply with no signs of blushing.

"That's wonderful!" I said, truly happy for her. "Don't they usually have a male lead singer though?"

"He got badly injured, so he can't move from his house for a while," she said, giving us the gossip. "They also want to see what it would sound like with a female lead singer and see if they can get more fans that way. It's a job that pays good money with a band I like. I'm not gonna let it pass by me."

"Fair enough," I said and looked over at Lucas and Jinx. "Now tell us, are the two of you finally engaged?"

"Why don't you tells us?" Lucas asked in reply as Jinx put her hands out in front of her. I looked. Yep, there it was, the silver band with a single diamond in the middle with small sapphire on either side on Jinx's left ring finger. The ideal engagement ring for Jinx.

"Congrats my two love birds," I said as I stood up and stood in between their chairs and motioned for Lisa to come over and joined me. Once Lisa was next to me I continued with what I was going to say. "This calls for a group hug."

"What does?" asked an extremely familiar voice that I heard just an hour ago before leaving.

Jinx's POV

We all broke apart and turned around. Standing behind us with a genuine smile on their faces were Melody, Harmony, and Zabrina. Oh, how I missed my BFFs! It's been a month since I last saw them, and they were looking great. Melody and Harmony looked like opposites, as always. Melody was 75% black and 25% white with brown hair and green eyes while Harmony was 100% white with dark blonde hair and blue eyes. It's hard to believe they were sisters, then again, Melody had been adopted into Harmony's family. Also, Melody was dating Ralph. They've been together since the second year of mine and Lucas's relationship. Zabrina had her usual Goth ensemble on, which was so not like her twin brother, Ralph.

I quickly ran to them and pulled them into a big group hug. Lisa wasn't too far behind me. We all laughed and giggled and told each other how good they looked. It was like a big family reunion, which it was, but we weren't all blood-related.

"So what's the big news?" Zabrina asked once we all sat down. She may have a hard outside due to her choice of clothing, but she was mushy-gushy on the inside just like all young-adult and teenage females.

"Guess," Lucas said. He grabbed my left hand. I thought he was going to show the girls, but instead he raised to his lips and kissed it. Oh, my sweet angel! What would I do without him?

"You two are engaged," Harmony said with an that's-so-obvious tone.

"Correct," Ralph said for us, since we were deep in a kiss to gratitude for each other.

"That took the longest time," Melody said after we finished kissing. We all laughed.

"What was?" I asked. "Him proposing to me or the kiss?"

"Both," she said honestly. I had to laugh. I missed Melody. She was always honest and didn't mind speaking her mind. She rarely got angry and was usually a peaceful and kind person. If you didn't know her like I did, you wouldn't even notice she was there. She is extremely quiet around strangers.

"Well, since we're on good news…," Ralph started. "I've got some good news of my own."

I looked at him with shock. "You have good news?"

"Yes, my dear friend, I do," he said as he turned to face Melody. "I finally got the guts and asked Melody to marry me."

"I said yes!" Melody exclaimed as she gave Ralph a hug. "I also said what took him so long and he said he was too much of a 'fraidy cat about what I would say."

"Awww, just like me and Lucas!" I said before adding, "Except it took him less time."

Everyone laughed as Lucas blushed.

"Hey!" he said, trying to defend himself. "I am a very sensitive guy and I wanted to make sure that I got the answer I was pretty sure we both wanted."

"I'm sorry pumpkin," I said as I kissed him on the cheek. "I was trying to lighten the mood and get everyone to laugh, like old times."

"I know, I know," he said as he kissed my nose. "Just thought I should say that."

"The love-fest!" Lisa cried. "It's burning my eyes!"

She covered her eyes and Zabrina laughed as Lucas and I kissed again. We weren't the only couple kissing. Ralph and Melody had started to make out after Lucas started to defend himself.

We would have kissed longer, but Zabrina and Harmony were throwing stuff at us and Lisa was screaming, "It burns! It burns!"

"Alright, alright!" I said as I calmed Lisa down. "We're done for the moment. Please calm down so we can order our food."

Everyone looked at me like I was funny. I looked at the waitress who just came up and asked for my usual lunch order that I always get when I come to Macaroni Grill. Everyone was startle when the waitress replied back and then realized it was time for them to put their orders in. They took turns and soon the waitress left to get our appetizers.

"So what do you guys want to do after lunch?" Lisa asked.

"How about we go over to your guys's place?" Harmony suggested.

"Sounds fine," I said. "You guys can see our awesome rooms and maybe Ralph could room with Lucas for awhile, since he has four empty rooms."

"One is for you when you finally decide to move in," Lucas said.

"That should be sometime this week, I just have to tell Karen and Ivy," I said. Lisa looked at me with disbelief.

"What are we suppose to do without you?" she asked, confused and lost.

"Sweet, sweet cousin," I started to say. "I'll be across the hall. All you have to do is holler if you need me and I will come."

"But, but," Lisa said, obviously heart-broken.

"It'll be okay," I said, patting her hand. "Can we talk about this later with our sisters?"

"Sure," Lisa said, wanting to change the subject, but putting into her brain that we needed to talk about that later.

At the Palm Wood's

Noon

Carlos's POV

I looked over at Ivy and smiled. She may not be Lisa or Karen, but she was nice, kind, and funny, stuff I love in a girl. She's someone I know I can go to when I have a problem and she won't freak out too badly. I looked over at James and Karen, and saw they were still making out in their little corner of the pool. Typical James, not afraid to be seen, making out with the girl he likes at the moment. I felt bad for Ivy, knowing that she liked him for awhile there.

I got out of the pool and walked over to the lounge chair next to the one Ivy was lounging on. She was reading _Summer of German Soldier_, a story that I was told was sappy but interesting with a little bit of violence.

"What are you up to?" I asked, even though it's obvious.

"I was reading," she said as she marked her place in the book before returning it to her bag.

"Sorry if I interrupted you, but I was bored," I said, gesturing to James and Karen, who were still making out.

"It's okay, I understand," she said in tone of voice that made me believe her. "Jinx and Lucas used to do that all the time during the second year of their relationship. They've learned to hide their make-out sessions from us most of the time, but they can sometimes slip up."

I laughed. That was too easy to believe since I did see them make-out in the movie theater and the ice cream parlor.

"What?" Ivy asked, confused.

"Sorry, it's just I could see Jinx and Lucas doing that to you guys," I said once I stopped laughing.

"Ah, so you have also been a victim?" Ivy asked with a chuckle.

"You could say that," I said, smiling. God, Ivy was so easy to talk to. She was also funnier than Karen. Why was I thinking this? Was it possible that I liked Ivy?

"So what are you and the guys up to?" Ivy asked, breaking my thoughts of her.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"I mean, what is going on with Big Time Rush?" she explained.

"We're working on some new songs and are thinking of doing another tour," I said, feeling bored with this conversation, but decided to go on with it. "Kendall and Logan really don't want to right now. Kendall's looking for the right moment to propose to Jo and Logan's trying to figure out if Camille is really the girl for him."

"Scandal!" Ivy shouted.

"Why did you say that?" I asked, truly confused now.

"I really don't know," Ivy said, shrugging her shoulders. "I just felt like it."

"Okay…," I said before asking her, "What are you doing for a job?"

"Well," Ivy said dramatically. "I have managed to get some producers to look at some of the stories I have written, and they liked them. They want me to be their writer for their new show."

"That's amazing!" I said, feeling so happy for her. What is up with me? Why can't I like just one girl? Why is it every time I meet a girl, I usually end up falling for them?

"Thanks," Ivy said with a smile. "So, what do you think of my twin being engaged to a super-hot actor, according to everyone I know, who loves her so much, he'd die for her?"

"I think it's wonderful that two people can love each other as much as they do," I said, remembering when they had first moved here, which was barely even a month ago. "Do you remember the time Jinx came to the pool with just you and Lisa?"

"Yes, I do, it was the first day of Karen's bathing suit modeling competition," she said, with a smile slowly coming across her face. She started laughing. "God, that was mean, but so funny!"

"I know!" I said as I laughed too.

I remembered that day, God it was such a nice day that day. Kendall and I were at the pool, enjoying the water and occasionally trying to get a tan. Jo was busy with her show, so Kendall had a free day and promised to hang with me at the pool. We were just minding our own business, when Lisa came out, closely followed by Ivy. They were both wearing black bathing suits, but Ivy's was bikini while Lisa was wearing a one-piece. They both were carrying a bag that probably contained a towel or two, some sunscreen, and maybe even a book, since they have been caught reading by the pool before and after that day. We decided to be gentlemen and help them set up some lounge chairs next to us. When we only brought over two, they went ahead and got one more. They explained it was for Jinx, when she finally was done putting on her sunscreen. We had just set up everything and were about to go into the pool, when Jinx finally showed up. She was in a dark purple bikini and also had a bag. We waited for her as she set up the chair between me and Lisa (the only chair open). Man, did she do that quickly.

We were about to get in the pool to play Marco Polo, when Jett came up to Jinx. He talked to her and told her she was too sexy to be hanging with Kendall. He said she should come over to his chair and get a real Palm Woods pool experience. That meant making out with her where everybody could see, and possibly even something more. He has been known for having sex on the big screen, and it wasn't ever fake. She told him that she was good with Kendall and really didn't need him trying to get her pants. Well, that got him upset and started saying that she was a lesbian and bitch. Once he was done yelling at her, she gave him a hug. We were confused, but then we saw her leg come up to his groin, four times, hard. Once she let go, he grabbed his stomach and moaned. She turned and told us to go ahead into the pool. She walked with us, but then stopped and turned towards Jett one more time. She told him good luck with have kids and that you he messed with the wrong girl. She also told him to wait until Lucas heard what Jett tried to do his girlfriend. Then we went on to continue enjoying the pool while Jett left the Palm Woods for good.

"Karen would have loved to be there!" Ivy exclaimed, cutting my remembrance short. "She probably would have attacked Jett before he was even done with his insults. She really doesn't like anyone insulting our family or friends."

"Why are you talking about me?" asked a wet Karen as she sat down next to Ivy.

"Because we thought you would have enjoyed something," I said, cutting Ivy off. Even though they made up, I didn't want them possibly hating each other again.

"What's that?" she asked as James sat down next to her.

"Just something Jinx did when you were busy modeling," Ivy said, making it obvious to me that she wanted to talk to Karen and Karen already knew about it.

"Oh, you mean that Jett thing?" Karen asked in a bored voice.

"Yeah, we found it funny," I said, wanting to defend Ivy and I.

"It was funny," Karen admitted. "But I always knew she had it in her. The only reason it was such a big deal was because she usually never acts that way. She was just about to get her period, so of course she would act that way."

"Karen!" Ivy said, shocked. "You're not suppose to tell boys about girl stuff! It's personal stuff!"

"It's fine," I said, speaking for James and me. "We had to go through Katie's process, which was really bad. She used it as a get-out-of-work-and-good-behavior card during her first year."

"If you say so," Ivy said as she stood up. She looked down at me. "I'm gonna go swim. Want to join me?"

"Sure," I said as I got up. I quickly picked Ivy up and jumped into the pool. When we surfaced, she slapped me arm and yelled at me. I could tell this was going to be a good swim.

Three hours later

Lisa's POV

We had finally gotten everyone into our apartment to socialize. We had Ralph, Melody, Harmony, Zabrina finally calm and relaxing throughout the apartment, and we also had the BTR boys and their girlfriends here too. We thought it would be the best way for them to realize what getting close to us meant. I knew Jinx was going to talk to us later about moving into Lucas's apartment, so I needed to get my gift ready. I needed an accomplice, and I think I found the perfect person, considering I owe him one.

I walked up to Carlos, who had his back to me. I considered just going up and tapping him on the shoulder, but that wasn't the type of mood I was in. I wanted to surprise him, maybe even get him to scream. I quietly backed up and then started running. Luckily, I don't weigh much, so I didn't make a lot of noise as I ran. I jumped in the air when I got close to Carlos and screamed as I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.

Man, did he scream like a little girl. Everyone looked at us and laughed. We must have looked funny because the laughing lasted for at least a minute. I got off his back after the laughter died down and went in front of him.

"Sorry about that," I said, when I really wasn't. "I needed to get it out of my system."

"It's okay, I understand," Carlos said. "Katie did all the time when she was younger."

"Uh huh," I said, distracted. "Hey, can you come with me to the Walmart over by Roqcue Studios?"

"Um sure," he said, confused, but glad to be doing something.

"Okay, do you want to drive?" I asked, wanting to be polite.

"Um, if it's okay with you," he said as we walked towards the door. He opened the door and we walked in comfortable silence to the elevator.

"Turtles!" I yelled as we got into the elevator. Carlos jumped.

"What was that for?" he yelled back at me.

"If there is an awkward silence, you're suppose to yell turtles so it's the first thing they think about the next time they are in an awkward silence," I explained, telling him my favorite thing to do at a break-the-ice activity.

"Ah, well now I know," Carols said with a smile as he pressed the lobby button. The elevator doors closed immediately after that. I was thinking of something to think of, when Carlos started to hum to a song that was catchy but annoying, _Baby_ by Justin Bieber. I didn't know whether or not to sing along at first, but then I realized I could do whatever I wanted in front of Carlos, cause if he thought I was weird, he wasn't afraid of me. If he was afraid of me, he would be avoiding me. So I started to sing.

_And I was like baby, baby, baby, oh_

_Like baby, baby, baby, no_

_Like baby, baby, baby, oh_

_I though you'd always be mine, mine_

_Baby, baby, baby, oh_

_Like baby, baby, baby, no_

_Like baby, baby, baby, oh_

_I thought you'd always be mine, mine_

I would have sang more, but the elevator doors were beginning to open and Carlos had a look on his face.

"What?" I asked as we exited the elevator and walked to the front doors.

"You can sing," Carlos said as he opened the door for me. Once we were both outside and were heading towards his red Toyota Camry, I started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" he asked, confused.

"Of course I can sing, dumb ass!" I said after I finished laughing. "How else would I make a living as a singer?"

"Sorry I forgot that you were a singer," Carlos said, hurt. We had reached his car and we both opened the doors and got in before he continued. "There's no need to call me names."

"I'm sorry," I said as I put on my pouting face. "Is there a name I can call you?"

"Um…," he said as he thought. "You call me Carlitos, Hockey-head, or Cuddles."

"Cuddles?" I asked, shocked he would give me that name to taunt him with.

"Yeah," he said, as he started the car. He backed the car out of its parking space as he told me the story behind it. "Everyone says I'm a big teddy bear that they want to cuddle with, so I've named myself Cuddles."

"So you don't mind me calling you that all the time, in front of everyone?" I asked.

"Not at all," as he pulled into traffic. "We're gonna be here a long time. Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"Who do you like?" I asked, something random that I always ask guys, just to see them try and avoid the question.

"I'm trying to figure that out," he said. I couldn't help but believe him. He answered right away unlike most guys who just try and figure out how to either lie or avoid the question.

"Is it that hard of a choice?" I asked, curious.

"Yes," he said. I was worried I was only going to get one word responses for the rest of the ride, when he continued on with his thoughts. "It used to be between three girls, now it's done to two. They're both amazing girls who are funny and smart. I just wish I could make up my mind."

"Maybe if you spend more time individually with the both of them, you'll find the one that's right for you," I said, hoping one of the two girls was me.

"I think I will," he said with a smile as he drove into the parking lot of Walmart.

"Well that was fast," I said as he parked. "I thought it was going to take us a long time."

"It would have, but luckily for us, traffic started to move very fast and you were not paying much attention," he said as we got out of the car. He locked it and we walked to the store.

"What are we looking for?" he asked once we were in the store.

"We need to got to where they keep birth control and condoms," I said with a smile on my face.

"That's what you're going to get Jinx and Lucas?" he asked, astonished.

"Yep, it's the perfect present for them," I said as we made our way to that section.

"They're gonna kill you," he said as I picked some items.

"After they finish laughing," I said as I went to one of the registers. I dropped the stuff on the sliding thing, since I never know the correct term. I then went to the cashier and wanted for him to scan everything.

"It this all for the two of you?" he asked, surprised.

"Yep," I said before Carlos could say anything. "We just can't keep our hands off each other."

Carlos seemed to think it was a great idea to go along with my lie, wrapped his arms around my waist, and started kissing my neck and cheek. I in turn turned around and put arms around his neck which brought his ear close to me. I made it look like I was nibbling it when I was really whispering, "You really thought it was a good idea to go along with my lie instead of defending yourself?"

He lifted his head from my shoulder to whisper in my ear, "It was your idea in the first place. Besides, why argue when you can try and put your acting skills to work?"

I laughed my agreement and was about take his face and give him a kiss, when the cashier told us it was time to pay. I took out my wallet, but Carlos made me put it back and paid for it. We grabbed our bags and headed out the doors.

Once we were close to the car, I asked Carlos, "Cuddles, why did you pay for my gift to my sister?"

"I thought it would work better with your idea," Carlos said with a shrug. We got back into the car and drove back to the Palm Woods talking about other weird and random things we could do inside of a Walmart store the next time we went.

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. School and very little ideas are the things to blame. Hope you like it. It's my longest chapter by far, so didn't get upset with me.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimers: I don't own BTR.**

Chapter 11

Five weeks later

8:00 AM

Karen's POV

I straightened up from looking through my bottom drawer of my nightstand and looked around my room. Everything was where I left it last night before I went to bed, so why couldn't I find my book? Frustrated, I sat down on my bed and began to lie down. Just as my head hit the pillows, I became aware of something hard against my back. I quickly stood up and pulled back my covers.

"Yes!" I exclaimed as I picked my book up. I must have forgotten to put my book back on the nightstand after I was done reading it.

"Someone seems excited," said a voice, that could only belong to Jinx. I turned around and saw a pure smile on her face.

"It's not every day I lose a book and find it within an hour," I said with a smile as I walked over to her. I gave her hug and asked her, "What could possibly bring you here? Did you leave some furniture behind?"

"Can't I come see my family whenever I want?" she asked in reply. I stepped back and saw that she was the same girl I saw four weeks ago when she was moving out of the apartment. "After all, I do live across the hall and I still have a key."

"Of course you can come see us," I said. "You just need to warn us so we can make sure the apartment is somewhat presentable."

"Your family, there should be no need for that," she said with a smile. "I've seen this apartment at its worse times and best times, there's no need to try and make it one of the best times every time I come over."

"Fine," I said as I led Jinx out of my room and into her old room, which was now inhabited by Lisa. "You probably want to talk to her, considering she's got your old room and she's your maid of honor."

"Thanks Karen," she said as she turned the knob. Before she opened the door, she turned her head towards me. "You do know I love you and always will, right?"

"Of course," I said, dreading where this could be going.

"Good, I just don't want you thinking I love anyone more than you. I love you and everyone else equally," she said.

"What about Lucas?" I asked.

"Lucas is Lucas, he'll always have half my heart just as I will have half of his hear. The remaining half of my heart holds all my love for you and everyone else," she explained to me.

"That's understandable," I said. "You should probably go in."

"I guess so, see you in a bit," she said as she turned back to the door and opened it.

Half an hour later

Lisa's POV

I wake up to the sound of music that is coming full blast from my radio. I turned it off and laid back down, only to jump out of my bed for Jinx was sitting at the end of my bed.

"How'd you get in?" I asked in a hush toned.

"I still have a key," she replied as she moved from my bed to her old chair that she had to leave. "Oh, how I miss this chair!"

"Then why don't you take it back?" I asked as I move to the end of my bed and sit down.

"Because I don't have enough room for it in my room," she replied. "I miss having a big room."

"So you guys aren't using my gift?" I asked, disappointed.

"Sorry, but I made a promise to myself to stay a virgin until marriage," she said with a smile. "Come on, perk up. I hear your work is going well."

"It is," I said, brightening up. "The band's real nice and they sound awesome. They're like the brothers I never had. It's just too bad the lead singer's coming back in a month, which puts me out of a good job."

"Don't give up," she said. "I think I could get you a good job, but you have to promise to take it seriously."

"Sure, what is it?" I asked, hoping it was something good.

"They need a singer and keyboardist for the band that is in charge of NCIS's soundtrack," she said. "I can get you an audition."

"That would be great!" I said, knowing this was going to be a good chance, considering I was related to three of their main actors. "Thank you so much!"

"You are always welcome," she said as I ran into her arms for a big hug. As she pulled away, she started to talk about the thing I was dreading. "We need to start planning the wedding since it's coming up soon."

"Can't you just plan it by yourself?" I asked, knowing I sounded like I was whining.

"No, because it's on your birthday, so we need to figure out a way to blend them together," she replied in her stern voice. I knew I was never going to get out of it.

"Fine," I said, defeated. "What do I have to do?"

"Meet up with me, Ralph, Lucas, Melody, and Caitlyn for lunch at Ruby Tuesday's today," she said with a smile that showed she was happy.

"Fine," I said. "Who's the wedding planner?"

"Caitlyn," Jinx said as if it was obvious. She saw my face and decided it would be best to explain. "She did just start a wedding planning company and we're going to be her first celebrity couple."

"I'm so proud of her," I said, feeling proud of my cousin. "I'll be there."

"Great," she said. As she walked to the door of my room, I decided to ask her a question.

"Why are Melody and Ralph going to be there?" I asked, curious to see.

"They just want to see what the planning process would be like, so I thought it would be nice to have them come and see," she said as she opened the door. "See you later."

"Bye cuz!" I said as she walked out the door and closed it. Now I had to get ready and look somewhat presentable.

Ivy's POV

Just as I sat down to eat my breakfast, Jinx walks out of Lisa's room and heads for the door.

"What, I don't get a talk?" I asked, feeling left out. Jinx laughed and walked over.

"You're my twin, you always know I love you," she said as she sat down across from me. "But if you want a talk, you better start talking."

"I'm still upset the whole James thing," I said, knowing I could tell Jinx everything. Jinx raised her eyebrows. I took this as my cue to explain. "I mean, I'm not mad at Karen, in fact, I'm happy for her, I'm just confused about James. He seemed so into me when we first met."

"Sometimes guys can change their minds," Jinx said, probably remembering one of her old boyfriends. "Look at David, he thought Lisa was perfect for him, but then saw she was like all the other girls he dated, nice, sweet, and beautiful, so he treated her like them."

"That makes it a bit easier to understand," I said, still feeling that wasn't the answer. "I did get mad at him the day he and Karen started going out. Do you think that might have anything to do with it?"

"It is possible," Jinx said thoughtfully. Suddenly, her eyes widened in horror. "There is one possibility, but it's extremely horrible."

"What?" I asked, curious to know, but scared.

"It could be possible that he thought you would never talk to him again because of what he did, so when Karen sort of tricked him into asking her out, he did exactly that, not just because he had a little crush on her, but because it would be the perfect way to be near you at times he wanted to be with you," she said, letting the dreadful thought come out. The thing was, once she said it, it made sense.

"I think you're right," I said, even though I didn't want to. "Should we tell Karen?"

"Too late for that," an angry Karen said. "Jinx, how could you even come up with something like that?"

"I just put some pieces of information together, and that's the solution I got," she said as she stood up. "I hope to God it's not true. I would love to stay a little longer, but I promised Logan and Kendall I would help them plan the perfect dates for their anniversaries."

Jinx quickly walked to the door and didn't even pause as she opened the door. It must have been a record for her because that was the fastest I've ever seen her exit an apartment or house so fast.

"Have a plan?" I asked Karen as she walked to her room.

"Yep, and I don't need help," she said, knowing I wanted to help her with this problem.

"Fine, but if you need any help, I'm there for you," I said as she walked to her room. She didn't reply, instead she slammed her door hard. I sighed and stared at my toast. I guess I needed to start eating it.

Two hours later

Logan's POV

Kendall and I thanked Jinx for her time and expertise before rushing out the door and down to where our car was waiting. I quickly jumped into the driver's seat and started the engine while Kendall took his time getting into the passenger seat. As I took off, Kendall's leg was still outside of the car, so I slowed down while he brought his foot in and closed the door. I then took off faster so we wouldn't be late for work.

As I pulled the car into our parking spot, we had only three minutes to get to the recording studio. It amazed me that no police officers tried to pull us over. As we hurried into the building, we ran, or more correctly, Kendall, right into Karen, who was standing still inside the door.

"Sorry!" Kendall said as he rushed to the recording studio. Since I had the manners, I decided to chat with Karen. I still had two minutes to spare.

"Hey Karen, what are you doing here, just standing?" I asked, itching to walk towards the recording studio.

"I was looking for James," she replied.

"Perfect," I said. She looked at me confused. "I'm heading that way myself. Do you mind power-walking?"

"Not at all, lead the way," she said as I started off towards the recording studio. Once we reached it, I saw I only had 30 seconds to spare.

"You can go into that door to watch us at our work, you just need to tell Kelly that I invited you, okay?" I instructed as I opened the door of the recording studio.

Just as I was shutting the door, Karen said, "Okay."

**I'm sorry if you don't like it. I'm trying to fill some time up while CappuccinoBelleMare13 works on a chapter that I couldn't find the right way of writing, but I know the idea of it. Hopefully you will enjoy it because I know I will.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimers: I don't own BTR.**

Chapter 12

A minute earlier

Kendall's POV

After I apologized to the girl I ran into, I hurried over to the recording studio. All I could think about was how much Jo was going to like our date tonight. It's one of the best ideas for a date ever. I couldn't thank Jinx enough. I didn't realize that Logan wasn't by my side until I had gotten into the recording studio with only thirty seconds when I looked behind me to ask if we should write Jinx a thank-you note. James and Carlos seemed to notice.

"Where'd you leave Logan?" Carlos asked. Before I could answer, Logan came in with a second to spare. As he was closing the door, I heard a faint "okay" that sounded feminine.

"Right there," James replied with a smirk.

"Huh?" Logan asked, confused. "What's going on?"

"We were just wondering where Kendall left you when he didn't come in with you right by his side," Carlos explained quickly, knowing Gustavo was going to come in and say something.

"Oh, okay," Logan said. He turned to James. "Your girlfriend's here. It seems like she needs to talk to you about something important."

"Okay, I'll talk to her after work," James said, relaxed. He and Karen have been doing pretty well, with barely any fights. Maybe she just wanted to talk about a date tonight. He's probably thinking up ideas. That's what he usually does when he's relaxed.

"Okay, dogs," Gustavo said through the microphone in the sound-proof room. "We have a guest today. Her name is Karen Murray and she is one of the top models in the world. She's just trying to see if we could do a song for her next fashion show that she is hosting."

"Okay," I said, as everyone put me as the voice of the band. "What do you want us to sing?"

"Let's do 'Shot in the Dark,'" Gustavo said. We only did that song if it was an important impression he wanted us to make. This was going to be easy, considering Karen already likes us. This was going to blow her away.

_I promise I would be there_

_I swear I'm on my way_

_I know you may not hear me_

_But that's the price I'll pay_

_And I don't know_

_how I would ever go_

_all alone walking on my own_

_Like angels, you were floating to me_

_and that's how it should be_

_'Cause I don't wanna waste another moment_

_I don't wanna pay for things unspoken_

_I just wanna race with arms wide open_

_Take a shot in the dark, to be where you are_

_I don't wanna watch the world keep changing_

_When I'm not with you my heart keeps shaking_

_Cover up my eyes and just stop pacing_

_Take a shot in the dark, to be where you are_

_I promise you I'm gonna be there_

_I wanna be there_

_No matter what happens_

_No matter how tragic_

_'Cause the clock is ticking_

_The world is spinning_

_Our lives are passing us byyyyy_

_'Cause I don't wanna watch the world keep changing_

_When I'm not with you my heart keeps shaking_

_Cover up my eyes and just stop pacing_

_Take a shot in the dark, to be where you are_

_Take a shot in the dark…_

When we finished singing, I could see Kelly clapping and Gustavo turned around talking to Karen. When he turned back around, he looked a bit grumpy.

"Well dogs," Gustavo said. "Looks like I'm going to have to let Karen talk because that's the only way she'll tell me whether or not we've got the job."

We just nodded our heads and waited for Gustavo to step away from the microphone and let Karen have the time she needed to tell us the news.

"I loved the song very much," Karen said in a voice that sounded like she had be crying. Did it really affect her that much? "And you boys have the job, but that's not really why I came here."

Gustavo started to move towards Karen, but Kelly sat him back down.

"I came so I could talk to James about why he's really dating me," Karen said. I could tell this was going to get ugly.

"Baby, you know why," James said, confused. "I love you."

"Save the bullshit for someone else James," Karen said. Yep, this was getting ugly. "I'm not stupid."

"I never said you were, hun," James said, hurt.

"Well you seem to think I am," Karen said, angry. "Don't pretend you didn't just all of the sudden wanted to start going out with me because you loved me from the moment you set eyes on me. I know it's Ivy who made you feel that way."

"True, but I wanted to give us a chance," James said, though he seemed to look a little freaked out.

"After Ivy blew up at you and never wanted anything to do with you!" Karen yelled. I could tell Gustavo's ears were hurting because he started to cover his ears. "Don't deny it! You only started going out with me because you wanted a way to get more information about Ivy after she was finished talking to you!"

There was only silence. James seemed shocked and scared, but manage to say, "I'll admit, I did that at first. But now I'm dating you because I love you."

"Guess what James!" Karen yelled even louder. "We're over! I don't care if you love me now! You didn't love in the first place, so how can you say you love me now?"

After she said that, she walked away from the microphone and over to Gustavo and Kelly and talked to them, probably saying sorry for the yelling. Then she walked out of the room, slammed the door, and most likely sprinted to her car.

I looked over at James. He looked stunned, as if he wasn't expecting that. I know I wouldn't expect that from Jo. Then again, I don't have the same problem he has.

Four hours later

Lisa's POV

After the treacherous and entertaining lunch and a meeting with the Nickelback band members, I hurried to the apartment. I had so much I needed to tell Karen and Ivy about what happen at lunch, some of it relating to the wedding, the rest of it relating to the food.

When I entered the place called home, I knew something was wrong. No one was in the living room. Now, if the pool was open, they would be at the pool, but it's late September, so Mr. Bitters closed the pool two days ago. So the past two days, whenever I come home from work, either Ivy or Karen is in the living room reading or watching TV. Before the pool closed, they usually were waiting for me to some home so we could something together. Occasionally they would both be in there playing a game, though that usually only happened on Fridays, since Friday night is bonding night in the apartment. Jinx used to join us, but that only lasted for two weeks before Friday night became the night she had to work.

"Ivy, Karen, me is home!" I sang, seeing if they were here. If they weren't, then Karen was probably with James and Ivy was probably telling to Jo or Camille about her stories.

"Hello Me," Ivy sang back. She walked into the living room with a huge bowl of popcorn in her hands.

"What are you up?" I asked, wondering what Karen was doing with James. I stole a handful of popcorn and began shoving it into my mouth.

"Karen and I are about to watch a movie. Want to join?" Ivy replied.

"Sure, what movie?" I asked, making sure it wasn't going to make me cry.

"Karen chose _The Breakup_," she replied as Karen walked into the room with her pajamas on.

"Why that movie and what's up with the PJ's?" I asked Karen. She never dressed like that or watched something as depressing as that unless something was up that made her upset.

"I broke up with James," she replied without a care. I gasped.

"Why? You two were so perfect for each other!" I said, shocked.

"Cause he started out dating me because he wanted to gain information about Ivy," Karen said, her voices sounding like she was trying to hold back tears.

"Oh Karen," I said as I hurried over to her and gave her a big bear hug. "I'm so sorry! If you need to cry or talk to anyone about it, I'm hear for you sis."

"Thanks, but I would rather watch the movie right now," she said, becoming her usual self. We sat down on the couch on either side of Ivy, since she did have the delicious popcorn. I then took the remote and started the movie.

30 minutes later

Lucas's POV

After that wonderful lunch where we actually did get a lot done, Jinx and I hurried over to work. We had to work on this one scene where Dinozzo gets knocked out with a pipe by the bad guy and Gibbs catches the guy. Those scenes usually take a little bit of work to make it perfect in the director's eyes. This time, it took and hour and half to get it had to be there because Jinx needed to be talking to Micheal while the guy creeps up behind him and whacks him with the pipe. Jinx laughed the first time because of the way the guy was creeping up, which earned her a cold look from the director, but the other times, it was Micheal's fault. He kept talking even after the guy hit him in the head. The director kept throwing fits until Micheal finally got his act together and got his part done perfectly and out of the way. Once that was done, Jinx and I left to go do some card shopping for her brother Tyler's birthday.

Once every little errand was done, we finally came home. The first thing we did was go to our rooms and put on our relaxing clothes. Then we joined up in the living room where we cuddled and talked about stuff that was going on in our lives. I guess some of the things I said gave Jinx the urge to comfort me because at times, all we were doing was kissing. Then Jinx fell asleep into a nice little nap, leaving me with nothing to do, since her head was in my lap, so I couldn't move without waking her up. She always looks peaceful in her sleep. The only things around me that I could use for entertainment was one of Jinx's girly books, a Sudoko book, one of my adventure books, and the TV remote. I decided to watch a little TV while attempting Sudoko.

About halfway through finishing my second puzzle, I guess I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up, my head was in Jinx's lap and she was reading her book while stroking my hair. She also had put on her glasses, which I find them quiet sexy on her, but she finds them annoying. She says they only let her see a small area whereas her contacts make it seem like she has perfect vision. She looks beautiful to me either way.

"Hey baby," I said as I attempted to sit up. She pushed me back down. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Since I woke up, which was an hour and a half ago," she said as she marked her place and put her book down. She allowed me to sit up, only to lay her head down in my lap.

"Shit!" I muttered under my breath, hoping she didn't hear it.

"What's wrong?" she asked, with a look on her face showing she heard me.

"I was suppose to call Ralph an hour ago," I replied.

"Why?" she asked. I knew there was no use trying to tell her nothing.

"He said Zabrina wanted to meet up with her sometime to meet her new BFF, Buffy," I said, telling the most of the truth.

"Why do you need to call Ralph? Why not call Zabrina?" she asked, sensing there was more. I wasn't gonna fall for it.

"She flushed her phone and is staying with Ralph right now, so I need to call his cell in order to reach her," I said. I couldn't believe I could come up with a good lie like that.

"Oh, okay," she said, looking defeated. She stood up and headed for her bedroom."Well, you better call him."

"Don't you want to be here when I talk to him?" I asked, worried I had made her upset.

"Nah, you know what days and times aren't good," she said as she opened her door.

"What did I so this time honey?" I asked, wanting to get it out of the way. I regretted saying it because she looked offended.

"Nothing, I'm just tired. I think I'll go to bed early," she said just before she gently shut her door.

Now I had done it. I'll apologize later. Right now, I need to call Ralph. I dialed his number and pressed call. It only took one ring before he picked up.

"City Morgue, you kill them, we'll chill them," said a familiar voice that was definitely not Ralph's. It was a female's and it sounded way too familiar.

"Karen, how did you get Ralph's cell?" I asked as I freaked out.

"I'm over at his apartment, duh!" she said as if it was obvious.

"Why are you there? And why did you pick up instead of Ralph?" I asked.

"I did something that I needed to do, but was a little embarrassing and needed to see how he deals with situations like it," she explained a hurried and hushed tone. I heard a loud male voice coming closer to the phone. "As for answering his cell, he went to the bathroom and you called so I thought talking to you would be fun."

"Karen! Give me my phone!" I heard Ralph yell pretty loud.

"Hey, I need to give Ralph his cell back. If you don't want to talk to him, you better hang up," she said with a chuckle as Ralph mot likely ripped the phone out of her hand.

"Who is this? And sorry for my dear friend Karen," Ralph said in a tight voice.

"Yo, dude, it's me. And Karen's fine," I said with a smile.

"Hey Lucas!" Ralph said, sounding relaxed. "You ready for the plan?"

"That's what I need to talk to you about," I said, knowing he wasn't going to like what I was about to say. "Look, I need to change it."

"Um, why?" he asked, confused. "I mean, it's the perfect idea."

"Yeah, but I don't think it's a good idea at the moment," I said, hoping he got the hint.

"Oh, you mean Jinx isn't in that good of a mood," he explained for me.

"Yeah," I said. "And you know how she is when she isn't feeling all that peppy."

"Unfortunately, yes," he said, probably shuddering at those moments when Jinx was just plain nasty. "Do you want to plan it for some other time?"

"How about next Sunday at 1 o'clock?" I asked, knowing we had nothing that day and Jinx should be up and energetic by then.

"That's perfect," he said. "Hey, when do you guys want to meet Buffy? Zabrina wants to know."

"How's tonight at 8?" I asked, knowing Jinx had no idea about dinner. "Jinx should be well behaved by then."

"Great," he said. "I'll just have to call her. And don't you mean that's when you'll be well behaved?"

"Maybe," I said innocently. Ralph laughed.

"I gotta go Lucas," he said. "I have something else I need to deal with."

He hung up and I turned my phone. Now I needed to try to apologize to Jinx and tell her about our dinner date with Zabrina and her new friend.

**I'm sorry if you don't like it. I'm trying to fill some time up while CappuccinoBelleMare13 works on a chapter that I couldn't find the right way of writing, but I know the idea of it. Hopefully you will enjoy it because I know I will. I got the song lyrics from the following website: **_._


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimers: I don't own BTR.**

Chapter 13

Right after Lucas hung up

Jinx's POV

I backed away from the door and started dialing Ralph's number. If what I heard was correct, Lucas just hung up and we had plans for something in the near future. I thought of asking Ralph, but I decided Karen needed me more.

"Hello Jinx. To what honor do I have talking to you?" Ralph asked, answering the phone.

"Oh, just doing me a huge favor and letting me talk to my dearest cousin of all time," I said. Ralph laughed.

"Just a minute," he said, as it seemed as if he was forcing the phone into Karen's hand.

"What do you want?" she asked, sounding pissed to the extreme.

"To talk, be your personal Dr. Phil, therapist, whatever you want to call it," I replied, trying to lighten up the mood.

"I'm fine with talking, but you better not go Dr. Phil on me like you did the first time," she said.

"It's a deal," I said, smiling. "So, why'd you do it?"

"You know why I did it."

"I know, but was there anything else that might have contributed to it?"

"You're sounding a lot like Dr. Phil..." she said, warning me.

"Sorry, bad habit, and you know it. Do you feel like it was the right thing?"

"I feel as if I should have realized everything sooner so I could have gotten this out of the way. I'm so stupid for ever thinking I liked him."

"It's not worth beating yourself up about. You're aren't the first in the family who had this kind of trouble. If you really need help getting over this, ask your sister or Tyler about it," I suggested.

"Why can't you? I mean, you had the same issue with-"

"Don't ever say his name," I snapped, interrupting her. "He's finally out of my life. I just want to forget him."

"Fine," she said, before adding a quick and quiet, "Dylan."

"Karen!" I yelled. "I wasn't the only one he hurt!"

I knew I shouldn't have said that, but it was too late. It was already out.

"You're right, I shouldn't have said that. And don't worry, I'm already over that angering subject," she said after a brief pause.

I began to relax. "You sure?"

"Yeah, he was a man whore anyways," she replied.

"Back to James," I said. "Did you love him?"

"Yeah, I guess I did," she replied. "But now I feel that love wasn't returned until the last month or so. I thought I was going crazy, but I guess that was James realizing he was sort of stuck with me, and that I wasn't that bad of girl."

"Well that's depressing," I said. Karen laughed.

"I know right?" she replied. "Hey, I'm gonna warn you about something. You're going to dinner with Zabrina and her new friend Buffy. All I have to say is that be prepared for the strangest."

"Thanks," I said, confused. "I'm guessing you have to go."

"Well, yeah. I need to get away before you go psycho Dr. Phil on me," she answered as we I laughed.

"Well then. Bye Karen, you better feel good soon otherwise I'm gonna whop your butt," I said.

"It's a deal. Bye Jinx," she replied. I hung up and felt better.

5 hours later

Zabrina's POV

As I sat at the table with Buffy, I kept looking around. Ralph said they were going to come at 6:30. Well, that was the time now and I didn't see them anywhere.

"God, where are they?" I exclaimed to a quiet Buffy.

"I don't know Z, but there's no need to talk that loudly," she replied.

She was right, but I still glared at her. Sure, she was now a friend, but she wasn't one of my closest friends. It's against my just friend rules to be really nice to her.

She ignored me. "Is that them?" she asked, pointing at the back of the restaurant. I followed the finger and jumped out of my seat in happiness.

"Yes, that's them," I said as Jinx and Lucas made their way to us. Jinx, being her, was wearing a purple v-neck dress with thick straps and the hem-line went down between her knees and ankles. Lucas was wearing a purple dress shirt and black dress pants.. They walked quickly over to us.

"Hey Z!" Jinx exclaimed giving me a big bear hug.

"Hey Liz," I said with a smile.

Buffy looked at me with a weird look. "I thought you said her name was Jinx."

"Nope, it's actually Elizabeth, and only I get to call her Liz," I said as Jinx went to her seat next to Buffy's.

"Oh, so you're Buffy," she said once she looked at her.

"Jinx!" Lucas said as he sat down next to me, but across from her.

"Sorry Buffy, but I thought you would have black hair, black makeup, and black clothes, that's all," she said in her way of apologizing when she's tired.

"It's fine. I've gotten that reaction before," Buffy said, her way of accepting an apology.

"So if you're blonde, wear light make up, and bright clothes, how can you be friends with our dark friend Z?" Lucas asked, curious.

"I work for her," as all she said.

"Oh, ok," Jinx said, moving on to look for a menu. "Where's the dang menu?"

"Liz, I already ordered. I guessed on what you wanted," I told her. She looked close to tears. "What's wrong?"

"God, I'm so tired and I have a pounding headache, so I feel horrible and must look it. Everyone's been asking me that question," she replied.

"Wow," I said, surprised she could answer that fast and not burst into tears. Last time that happened when I was around, all she did was cry and yell. "You're dealing with those better."

"Not really," Lucas said. He had been there too. "I had to bribe her to come and she was yelling at me the whole way over here."

"Oh, well then I think we should just try another time," I said, wanting to leave before the food came. Last time, she started throwing food, and believe me, a meatball can hurt pretty badly.

"I'm suppose to argue with you, but I can't," she said, he eyes welling up with tears.

"Ok, how about this so your time isn't wasted. You guys come over, but instead of coming to our apartment, Buffy gets to meet the lovely girls across from us. What do you think?" he suggested. "I'll take Jinx," he added, knowing I was worried about her headache.

"Sound's like a good idea," I said. I hailed our waiter over. "Sir, could we have the check and the food to go?"

"Um, sure," he said as he went off to get what I asked for.

I looked at Jinx. "You think you can wait a few minutes?" I asked.

"Um, in the car I could," she whispered. Lucas got up and went over to her. After he helped her up, they hurried to the front doors and disappeared to their car. I felt defeated. I really wanted to tell Jinx something, but with her in that mood, she wouldn't respond the right way.

**I'm sorry it's short. I just really needed to get back in the groove of writing. I'm sorry CappuccinoBelleMare13 that it wasn't the chapter you already read. I lost it.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimers: I don't own BTR.**

Chapter 14

2 hours later

Lisa's POV

As I walked into the kitchen, I was startled to see Ivy on the couch talking to Zabrina and a strange blonde girl. She was wearing a baby blue dress that barely covered her legs and was tight fitting. I know if James was to catch a glimpse of her, he'd be instantly in love with her.

"Um, Ivy, what are these people doing here?" I asked slowly.

"Oh, Zabrina and her friend came over after their failed dinner with Jinx and Lucas," she replied. "Jinx had a bad headache."

I knew what that meant. "Should I go over and see how she is?" I asked, hoping to get out of here. Zabrina's friend was looking at me weirdly.

"Nah, Lucas and Karen got it," she replied. That relaxed me a little bit. At least Karen was doing something besides pouting. I was still wary about the blonde chick that didn't seem to blink.

"Who are you?" I asked Miss Blondie. I guess it sounded a little harsh cause Ivy looked upset with me and Zabrina gasped.

"I can't believe they didn't tell you!" Zabrina said, more shocked about that then fact that I was rude.

"Who was suppose to tell me what?" I asked, confused.

"I thought Lucas and Jinx would tell you the name of my new friend, Buffy," she said, pointing at Miss Blondie.

"Um, okay..." I said as I started going into the kitchen.

"Aren't you going to say hi?" Ivy asked with a tone that told me to do it.

"Hi Buffy. I'm Lisa," I said as I waved at her. She smiled in waved back. "Now, if you don't mind, I 'm going to get my ice cream and go eat it in my room while I call old friends."

"Fine," Ivy said, making it obvious she would rather have me interact with the new girl, but knew she couldn't push me without a big scene. No one gets in the way of my nightly ritual of ice cream in my room and calling random people.

I quickly ran into the kitchen, open the freezer, grabbed the carton of vanilla, and sprinted to my room. Once I was in, I closed the door a little too fast, causing it to seem as I slammed it. I cringed, knowing it seemed like I wasn't glad to see Zabrina again. I really was, but this visit was bad timing. I have too much stress right now, meaning I have plans to reduce it tonight. First things first, I need to call Carlos.

I picked up the phone and dialed 5. I had put him on speed dial between Karen and Kyle, my most trusted siblings in case of emergencies. Jinx had the luck of being 2. She's great with advice and never minded picking me up from disastrous places.

"Hello?" a girl's voice answer.

"Hey, it's Lisa, is this Katie?" I asked, hoping it was.

"Yes, yes it is," she answered, trying to sound professional.

"Is Carlos there?"

"Um, he's busy at the moment."

"Really? What's he doing?"

"He's trying to see how many corndogs he can eat in a minute while lying upside down."

I laughed. "Of course he is. Did you tell him how dangerous it was."

"Duh. You know he doesn't listen."

"True." I paused for a little bit to give Carlos some time. "So, is he done yet?"

"Yeah, I am," Carlos replied. "I only managed to eat 8, which is a record, but it's pretty low."

"I'm sorry," I said. "I don't think you should try again."

"Neither do I. I almost choked on the sticks."

"Why didn't you listen to Katie and Logan?"

"I don't know, I guess cause I wanted to it so badly. How did you know they would warn?"

"They are the smartest ones there."

"Of course that would be your answer," he said, laughing.

"I know," I said, smiling. Then I remembered why I call. "Um, I got a question for you."

"You do?" he asked, surprised. "Cause I also have one for you."

"Yesh, but you can ask yours first," I said, eating some ice cream, trying to delay embarrassing myself.

"Um, ok. I was wondering if you'd like to see a movie tomorrow night, just you and me," he said, sounding nervous.

"I'd love to!" I said. This was great news. I could ask him a fake question now then ask him the real question tomorrow.

"Great!" he said, sounding relieve. "I'll pick you up around 7?"

"Sounds perfect," I said.

"It's a date," he said. He realized what he said, and tried to cover it up. "I mean, it sounds like a good social outing for tomorrow. So what was the question?"

I secretly smiled to myself as I answered, "Well, we were going over the wedding plans today and we need to find a few bands. We were wondering if BTR would like to be one of them."

"I'll have to ask the boys," he said. "I can give you an answer tomorrow."

"Okay, that'll be great," I said, still smiling. "Well, I have to go. Ice cream time!"

He laughed. "I still don't think it's a good idea to give you sugar at night."

"It relieves my stress," I replied. "I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!"

"Bye!" he said right before I hung up. That relieved a lot of my stress. I now sort of have an idea about how Carlos thinks of me. I thought about whether or not to make the next call. I decided against it. That call can wait for tomorrow night.

Right after Lisa slammed her door

Buffy's POV

"That be'otch," Ivy said under her breath. "Sorry, I don't think she meant to do that and I didn't mean to say that."

"It's fine," I said. "I can totally understand having a stranger in the house who might ruin your nightly routine."

"You sure?" Ivy asked, making it obvious she didn't want any of her family to seem rude.

"Positive," I replied. There was something about this girl that was just so kind and sweet. She thought of others before herself.

"Okay," she replied. She shifted her seat. "So, um, where do you live?"

"I don't know if I should tell you," I said, a little ashamed of where I have been forced to live.

"Come on, it's not as horrible as you think," Zabrina said.

"Fine," I replied. I took a deep breath and quickly said, "I live above the restaurant Ligi's that's next to Zabrina's clothing store."

"That's not so bad," Ivy said. "You must get free food at times."

"All the time," I said, laughing. "It's the only real meal I get and it helps my boyfriend is the head chef."

"Nice," Ivy said, smiling. I smiled, but I felt bad inside. I lied about my boyfriend being head chef. He's more like the rapist that taints my food, then leads me up to his apartment upstairs, and rapes me. It may be a horrible way to live, but it does give cheap housing and free food. No one knows about this though, except for me and Dan, my little rapist. If Zabrina knew, she would try to help. I don't need help, I can take care of myself. Besides, if I was to get help, my past would come up, which would make me seem like the rapist.

"Why thank you," I said.

Zabrina laughed. "Yeah, Dan is a pretty hot chef," she said, having to comment.

Ivy smiled, but tensed. "Dan who?" she asked.

"Dan Karmikeal," I replied. "Why?"

"I just wanted to know if I knew him," she said, her voice relaxing but her body was tensing up even more. "I don't know him."

"Sure you don't," I said quietly under my breath.

"Sorry, did you say something?" Ivy asked, upset about what I said.

"I said it's sure nice you had me over," I said, giving one of my dazzling smiles. She didn't seem to buy it, but she put on a smile.

"It was nice to have you come over," she replied. "I think it's time for you guys to leave. I'm a little tired and I would like to go to bed soon."

"As you wish, my lady," I said, standing up, taking her hand, doing a bow, then kissing the middle of her hand. She quickly pulled it away while laughing.

"Okay Miss Blondie, take Miss Normal and get out," she said, trying to joke even though there was an edge in her voice.

Zabrina stood up and took my arm. "We're leaving now," she said as she rushed us to the door.

When we were in the hallway with the door firmly shut, Zabrina let go of my arm and made me look her in the face. "What happened in there?" she asked, concerned.

I shrugged. "I don't know. It just got really awkward."

"I believe you, I just wanted to know if you knew the reason cause I surely didn't," she replied as she started making her way to the elevator. I had no choice but to follow her to the car.

30 seconds later

James's POV

I pressed the up button for the elevator and it opened right away. I stepped in and went to press the 8 button when I noticed it was already pressed. I looked around the car, hoping to see Karen, but instead I saw a hot blonde and Goth. They didn't see me though. They kept going with their argument.

"How could you leave the fricken' keys in the apartment?" the blonde asked.

"I don't know, maybe cause we were sort of kicked out!" the Goth sort of shouted.

I really didn't want to interfere, but I was in a bad mood and didn't want to hear others yell at each other when that was what was going to happen between me and Karen. So I yelled, "Could you please stop?"

That shut them up, but also got them looking at me. "What's your issue?" the Goth asked.

"I don't know, maybe the fact that you are basically yelling at each other in an elevator car on the worse day possible!" I said, basically shouting at the end.

"And you said we were yelling," the blonde said, obviously a smart aleck.

"Whatever," I said as the elevator doors opened. I quickly walked down the hallway to apartment 8C and knocked on the door. Ivy opened it and her eyes widen.

"James, what are you doing here?" she asked, shocked.

"I want to talk to Karen, if that's ok," I replied, looking behind her.

"She's not here, she's with Jinx," she replied. I stopped looking and started towards Jinx's apartment. "You shouldn't bother them tonight, they'll be very aggravated and you might get hit with a plate."

"What?" I asked, scared now to even get close to Karen. I started to walk back to Ivy. I noticed that the blonde and Goth were slowly making their way to us.

"Jinx has a huge headache and will throw a fit if there's a loud noise. She's been known for throwing plates and books at anyone who disrupts her sleep. Believe me, it hurts and it's very messy to clean up."

"And how often does this happen?" I asked, relieved it wasn't Karen.

"At least once a year, right before September starts," she replied. "Want to come in and wait for her?"

"I probably shouldn't," I replied.

"True, true," she said. She handed me some keys. "Could you give these to the girls that are coming down the hallway while you're going back to your apartment?"

"No problem," I said as she started closing the door. "I guess this is good-bye till tomorrow."

"Yep," she said. "Bye James."

I started walking to the girls right after the door was shut. "I believe these are yours," I said, handing them to the Goth.

"Why thank you...What's your name?" she asked.

"James," I said. "And you girls are?"

"I'm Buffy and this is Zabrina," the blonde answered. "I'm guessing you know Ivy."

"Yep, I do," I said. "I was one of the first people to greet her and make her feel welcome to LA."

"That's nice," Zabrina said as we walked to the elevator and got on it. "Guess we will be seeing you around some time."

"Yep, I tend to hold the girls's attention," I said, trying to be funny.

"Nice," Buffy said, laughing. The elevator doors opened to my floor.

"It was nice meeting you girls," I said as I got off.

"Same," the girls said at the same time as the elevator doors closed.

Once the elevator was fully closed, I rushed to the apartment and sprinted to my room, which wasn't easy. Carlos and Katy were lying on the floor while Kendall and Jo were sitting in a corner. Logan was in the kitchen feeding Camille a piece of pie. It broke my heart to see everyone so happy when i was sad, but I know that's how life works. At least in my room I would have time to wallow in my sorrows.

**Hope you liked it. You know what would make me feel good? A review. I'll love you forever!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimers: I don't own BTR.**

Chapter 15

Karen's POV

Midnight

We finally got Jinx to sleep. Finally. It took us four hours to get her to calm down, but it was worth it.

"Thank the Lord!" Lucas exclaimed as he collapsed on the couch.

"I forgot how difficult she could be," I commented in agreement as I sat in one of the chairs.

"I hate whenever she feels like that. She makes my life miserable and she feels like crap," he complained.

"You're lucky. You don't have to deal with her yelling at every relative where she tells them everything that's wrong with them," I countered.

"True, true. Now she just prefers to scream, cry, and throw stuff," he said, agreeing.

"Well, I need to get some sleep so I'm gonna go home. Good luck with keeping her asleep and getting your own sleep," I said as I got up and walked towards the door.

"Hope you have sweet dreams," Lucas called as I opened the door and walked out. As soon as I closed the door, I slumped against the wall and cried quietly. As much as helping Lucas out with Jinx got my mind off of James, I still remember the hurt I felt this morning. I really wish I didn't have to end it the way I did, but it seemed like the only way to solve the issue.I remember trying to talk stuff out with my other exes and it only ended up with a nastier break-up. Hopefully James understands.

"Karen?" a familiar voiced quietly said. I looked up. There was Ivy with her end poking outside the apartment. "Do you want to come inside?"

"Yes," I said, choking back more tears. She came out and helped me up. WE then both walked to the apartment and headed for the couch. She helped me sit down before going into the kitchen.

"Want some hot cocoa? The one Jinx always made you?" she asked as she took two mugs out.

"I would love some, but how do you know how Jinx makes it?" I replied.

Ivy laughed. "She can't keep a secret from her twin sister who has lived with her for so long. She just said I couldn't make it unless it was absolutely necessary and she wasn't around," she explained as she started to boil the water.

"So you can't show me?" I asked her.

"As Jinx would rarely say, hell no," she said in reply, smiling. "Watch some TV while I make this, okay?"

"Fine," I said, feeling less weeping and more myself. I turned on the TV and flipped the channels until I found the movie channels. The only good movie on was Back When You Were Easier to Love, which I've seen so many times, but decided it couldn't hurt to watch it again. It was a good story about how a girl was trying to get her boyfriend back, but ended up finding out he changed and didn't really love her. It's a bit sad, but really good.

"So this is what you want to watch?" Ivy asked as she sat down and gave me a mug.

"Yep, only good movie on," I replied, smiling as I took a sip. It tasted just like Jinx's cocoa, except a little less chocolately. I remembered that Ivy always liked to put a little less cocoa powder in her hot cocoa because she didn't like chocolate in too much amounts.

"Tastes good and relaxing. Just what I need," I told her when she looked at me expectantly.

"Haha, just what you need," she said, smiling. She yawned and got up. "I'm gonna go to bed. Make sure you get some sleep yourself and not worry about what you were stressing out about, you got that?"

"Yes Mother," I replied sarcastically. It seemed to hit Ivy hard.

"I'm not your mother, just a concerned older sister," she said before she headed down the hall. I don't think she liked me called her Jinx's nickname. I think it has to do with the fact she prefers to not be referred to her sister. She likes being an individual and different from her sister. I guess since Jinx has moved out, she's been acting a bit more like Jinx because we all miss having a motherly figure around us. I know I do. It would have really helped if she could have sat down with me today and just talk over a couple mugs of her delicious hot cocoa.

"Karen, is that you?" Lisa asked as she poked her head out of the hall.

"No, it's Jo," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "Yes, it's me silly goose."

"Thought so," she replied as she walked into the living room and sat down on the couch next to me. "Jinx's hot cocoa?"

"Yep," I replied, smiling.

"How'd you get that?" Lisa asked.

"Ivy knows how to make it, so she made me some," I replied.

"Oh, okay. Makes sense," she replied. "I mean, they did live together. Do you miss Jinx?"

"Yeah, I miss her," I replied. "I miss how she was a mother to use, even when we didn't need one. It was just so relaxing and comforting, like she had brought a piece of home with us."

"Exactly, and it helped she knew how to make us feel as if we were home, with her cooking and furniture shopping," Lisa added on. She sighed heavily. "Are we really going to watch this movie again?"

"Yep, until I fall asleep," I replied, smiling sheepishly. I yawned and stretched. "You should probably go back to your bed."

"I should, but I don't want to. I'll move over to the comfy chair though," she said as she stood up and walked the five feet to the comfy chair.

"That's fine," I said as I laid down on the couch. "Who ever is up last turns off the TV."

"It's a deal sis," Lisa said as my eyes started to droop. The last thing I remember seeing was Noah and Joy eating at the Las Vega buffet.

**Hope you liked it. You know what would make me feel good? A review. I'll love you forever! I know it was short, but I don't want to jump ahead a couple of months in one chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimers: I don't own BTR.**

Chapter 16

Ten months later

Lucas's POV

I walked into the apartment and there was wedding magazines scattered all over the place.

"Liz?" I called out, worried. We already had our wedding planned out, which was going to happen next Sunday.

"Who's Liz?" asked a tiny voice from the guest bedroom. I started my way over there and met halfway with Jinx holding hands with a little girl and little boy.

"I'm Liz," Jinx said, hugging the kids into her sides. "Jinx is my nickname you silly gooses."

"Oh," they said together. They then turned their attention to me. "Who's this?"

"I am the lucky man that has managed to catch Jinx as his wonderful prize," I said, smiling. Jinx smiled back. The kids looked confused.

"What does he mean?" the little girl asked Jinx.

"Does he collect people?" the little boy asked.

"Goodness, no," Jinx said, laughing. "He means he's my fiancee."

"Does that he's in charge of your money?" the little boy.

"No, you idiot, it means they're engaged!" the little girl said, hitting the boy on the back of the head. The little boy's eyes started to well up with tears.

"There was no need for that violence Tanya!" Jinx said, scolding the girl. She turned to the boy. "Now Jeff, a fiancee is someone you are engaged to. A financier is a person who is in charge your finances, which is your money."

"Oh, that makes more sense," Jeff said, his eyes clear but still sniffling. "What does it mean to be engaged?"

"It means we are close to get married," I said, crouching down to be at Jeff's line of eyesight.

"Why did she choose you?" Tanya asked in a way that suggested Jinx could do better. It hurt me, but I thought about it for a little bit.

In all honesty, Jinx could have, but that's not what her heart wanted. Her heart wanted me, a cute guy (in her eyes) who makes her laugh with his stupid jokes. A guy who would spend the time to argue with her about anything and everything. A guy who loves to hold her hand, give her hugs, and kiss the top of her head and nose. A guy who prefers going to the movies, museums, shops, or the library than going out to dinner. A guy who prefers cuddles over sex. A guy who is only a few inches taller than her and about the same size. A guy who teased her about the little things. A guy she teased about the weirdest things.

"Because, Tanya, he's what my heart wants," Jinx said as I thought about these things.

"That's a weird excuse," Tanya said loudly.

"It's a nice excuse though," Jeff said. "It shows that love isn't all about appearances or money."

"Wow Jeff," I said, surprised. "How are you so deep when you're only, what, five?"

Jinx laughed. "Because this is a dream of what the future may be," she said, though it didn't sound like her voice anymore. It sounded like a kind elderly man, like how Jinx imagined God sounded like. She told me it was like Morgan Freeman's, but smoother and a tad bit deeper.

"Who are you? What do you mean?" I asked, confused. This couldn't be a dream. I just finished my walk. That would mean I fell asleep in the hallway, which isn't cool.

"I'm the one person you may not completely believe in, but who cares for you," the voice said, now coming out of little Jeff's body. "What I mean is that you are asleep right now in the hallway because you forgot your keys to the apartment and you don't want to wake Jinx up from her nap just yet."

"Great, just great," I said muttering to myself.

"I didn't know when else to get you. You're a very tricky person to figure out," the voice said again, now in Tanya's body. This was really freaking me out.

"Well, now that I have that creepy knowledge as well as a hint of who you are, what do you mean this is a dream about what could be?" I asked, wanting answers.

All of the sudden, Jinx, Jeff, and Tanya zoomed away until they were in a TV screen.

"What the...?" I said to myself.

"Easier way to explain this to you," a voice said, sounding younger and a little harsh.

I turned around and there was a young man walking towards me. He had green eyes and black hair. He was tan and tall. He was what the girls call hot. I could imagine Jinx saying that to me as soon as she saw him.

"Well, you don't sound or look like the voice," I said, saying the first thing that came to mind.

He chuckled. "I used a microphone that changed my voice a little so it could possibly calm you," he replied, ushering towards two seats.

"It creeped me out," I told him as I sat down. "So...um, no offense, but who are?"

"None taken," he said, smiling. "I wouldn't expect you to. My name is Michael. I don't expect you to know who exactly I am."

"Okay, cause I don't," I said, thinking. "Though the name sounds familiar. Jinx has mentioned the name Michael before, but she's usually referring to people she knows. Are you one of those Michaels?"

"I am, though I'm not one you could meet physically," he replied vaguely.

"Well, okay..." I said. "So what's this stuff with the dream being about what I could have?"

"You get to the point, don't you?" he asked. When he saw I wasn't going to respond, he went on. "Well, before I start the whole explanation, what do you think of God?"

"Oh, so you're one of those people who believe God needs to be in your life?" I asked, a little upset. "Well, I can stand people who believe in God, I'm marrying a very devoted one! I just don't understand the whole idea of God. I think that his rules are strict and keep us from living our lives to the fullest."

"So would you consider yourself Atheist?" he asked.

"No, I wouldn't," I said. "Atheism is a religion where you believe there is no god or goddess. I just simply don't know and will not believe until there is some sort of solid proof."

"What if I was proof?" he asked.

I laughed. "How could you be proof?"

"Why, I am Michael, the archangel, the defeater of Satan, the leader of God's army," he said standing up. He seemed to have a gold glow around him. "I am the strongest proof that God does exist."

I was shocked. After all this time, Jinx was right. I know that believing isn't seeing, but when it comes to my belief, I need a little proof.

"Well, do you believe now?" he asked, looking at my face as the golden glow died down.

"After that whole presentation, it's hard not to believe," I said as he sat down.

"You would be surprised how many still do not believe," he replied. "I'm glad you believe now. Jinx will be so happy to have you brought into the church."

"Yes, maybe a little too much," I said, grimacing. I should have listened to her from the start.

"Hey, it's the best for you," Michael said, sounding like Jinx. "Having God in your life will help you feel more complete."

I groaned. "That sounds too much like Jinx," I complained.

Michael laughed. "Because she understands what it means to have God in your life," he said.

"Okay, so we've gone over what you wanted to go over," I said. "What is the whole dream thing?"

"Well," Michael said, sounding a little strained. "To tell you the truth, I just showed you that to get you hooked."

"So then I could become a believer in God?" I asked, trying to sound angry. I guess it worked because Michael sort of hung his head in shame. "I'm not mad, I just wanted to be clear."

Michael's mood seem to brighten up when I said that. "In all honesty, most of the dream does have to do with your future," he said. "Tanya and Jeff are your first children, but you don't stop there. You have a couple more before you guys get too worn out with the stress kids are known to give adults. That's all I am willing to say. It seems as if James is walking down the hall. He's going to wake you up. Tell Jinx about your religious stance, but you cannot mention the dream. The children are suppose to be a surprise for her."

As soon as he finished his hurried warning, I felt someone shake me gently.

"Lucas," James said. My eyes opened slowly. "Were you really that tired from your walk?"

"Yeah," I said, cause in all honesty, I was. "I also forgot to bring my pair of apartment keys with me and Jinx is sleeping. Waking her during her nap is a horrible idea."

James laughed. "Is it really?" he asked, probably wondering if the family gossip is true.

I laughed and smiled. "No, but I want her to sleep. She's usually so tired, she deserves some sleep," I said, getting rid of the gossip.

"Well, is she cranky with no sleep?" he asked, trying to make conversation.

"Not cranky, just zoned out," I replied. "It's really quiet whenever she's like that. It's no fun."

"Well, since you want her to sleep, would you mind coming with me to your future in-laws' apartment?" he asked, tentatively smiling.

"Sure, it couldn't hurt," I said, standing up. "Aren't Carlos and Lisa...dating?"

"Yeah, they're on a date right now," he said, looking around nervously. "I would have asked him to come with me, but he's too busy watching some chick flick."

I started to laugh. James looked at me concerned. I took calming breaths to get rid of the laughing sensation.

"Lisa may be caught watching chick flicks with her relatives or even on her own in the apartment," I started to explain. "But she prefers horror movies. Her obsession with them is a bit scary. She has managed to get Jinx and Ivy watch a few. Very bad idea, but it was funny to watch them watch the movies. So in all honesty, Lisa probably dragged Carlos into a horror movie."

"Carlos is screwed," James said, laughing. "He actually enjoys watching chick flicks with girls. Horror movies usually scare him. He prefers comedies and adventures."

"Ah, a softie," I said, smiling. "That is exactly what Lisa needs."

"She's exactly what Carlos needs," James said, looking at the ground. "So, should we go to the apartment?"

"Yes, yes we shall," I said as I led the way to a door only ten feet away. "You may do the honors kind sir."

James rolled his eyes and knocked. We heard the scramble of feet and came face to face with Ivy, who was then pulled back in to reveal a very messy living room. The sight left James and me in a shock.

**Hope you liked it. You know what would make me feel good? A review. I'll love you forever! I know it was short, but I'm just doing some filler chapters. They'll get longer sooner, hopefully. I'm also sorry that these updates take forever. I have about three other stories I'm doing and school is taking a lot of my time.**


End file.
